And Then There Was US
by KathleenC
Summary: I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend.
1. Cho and Hermione, who?

A/N: This is my first Harry and Hermione shipper fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Just to let you know I will start every chapter with a song and end it with a quote that can relate to the chapter. If you are familiar with the song on top and have it somewhere I'd advice you to listen to it while you read the chapter. It really makes it so much more touching and it allows you to put yourself in the position of the character. Just something to help make your reading more enjoyable!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, anything at all. Not the Harry Potter or all the brand names or any popular events, issues and what not. I only want to disclaim once in this story so I really totally own nothing except the plot! In the latter schools might be named I have no affiliations with them either. This is my disclaimer.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

_**

* * *

How can I tell if you mean what you say **_

_**You say it so loud but you sound far away**_

_**Maybe I've had just a glimpse of your soul **_

_**Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall? **_

_**I'm watching you disappear**_

_**But you, you were never here**_

_**Its only your shadow, never yourself**_

_**Its only your shadow, nobody else**_

_**Its only your shadow, here in the room**_

_**Arriving too late, leaving too soon**_

(_Shadow, In the Zone, Britney Spears_)

* * *

(Cho's Point of View) 

Who would've thought that seventh year would start out so strange?

I look at my boyfriend who is a few tables from me and seems to be in a rather heavy conversation with his friend. I believe he feels my eyes on him because he looks my way and smiles at me. I, of course, return the smile but notice the expression on his face.

His scar is bothering him again. He's worried and I know why.

No, it's not for the good of the entire magic community.

And it is most definitely not for the school.

He's worried about her, again. And he won't stop worrying about her, because with her not by his side he cannot protect her.

And I know that his red haired friend is worried as well. Whenever I am with them, they always seem to be talking about her. It is a shock to them because it is so unlike her not to start the school year behind the rest of us.

_"She'd go to school earlier than the rest of us if Dumbledore allowed it." Ron would put in._

But after their jokes have been told, both Luna and I can see that they're really worried about her. It was already October and she still had not arrived.

Why would these things be invading my thoughts? Probably because they are all I think about. You can't blame me though, it's not everyday that your boyfriend's best mate is actually a female. And with bushy hair or not she was still a little attractive.

But Harry has assured me that he's just worried about her. 'Practically siblings', he says. Often times that settles me but lately she seems to be our topic of discussion. Most of his stories are about how she is so intelligent and just won't stop reading. And even when we talked about Ron's parents she managed to be the topic we ended with.

It's Hermione or nothing. He's made it perfectly clear that he needed her in his life, they both did.

And Luna seemed to be fine with it. In fact, she was quite close to Hermione as well and there were days that I just want to scream and tell them all to stop talking about her because it's quite sickening really. I've never seen a group of people talk about just one person every day.

Luna Lovegood, she is a lovely girl really. A little messy on the edges but she and Ron were practically made for each other. The people in our year seem to think they are quite the couple. Sometimes, I kind of wish that they would say things like that about Harry and me. But they never do. And Luna was happy with Ron and Ron was completely smitten with her, I have to admit they are cute together. And she doesn't seem to mind the fact that one of Ron's best mates is a girl.

But Harry's relationship with Hermione is so much deeper than Ron's. Hermione knew practically everything about him. Most of us thought that she knew Harry better than he knew himself.

And with or without Luna and I the boys needed Hermione in their lives. Luna accepted that, I wasn't sure. We were "the" girlfriends. And she? Well, she was Hermione. And that simply said everything.

"You alright, Cho?" Luna's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and the first thing I saw was her big eyes practically boring a hole into me.

"I'm fine Luna, just thinking." I nodded.

"You sure? You just seem a little preoccupied at the moment." She said carefully. I think she didn't want me to think she was prying, which she wasn't. It was in Luna's character to care regardless of how different she seemed to be.

"Just thinking." I said again and looked back at the Gryffindor table. The two boys seemed to be constantly looking at the door. And I had a gut feeling I knew why.

She's arriving.

"Let's get out of here." My friend Marietta stands up with the rest of our group. I finally get the strength to push Harry from my thoughts.

I begin to look around to see that about four people from my year have stood up from their seat heading for the exit. I assume that they are all headed for Hogsmeade since we were old enough to go every weekend, now. And because it was Saturday a lot of the male students were rushing to the joke shop to see and purchase the Weasley Wheezes Wingbats. I'm not too sure on what it is exactly but I remember Harry trying to explain it to me.

"You coming?" Marietta places her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my best friend.

"Nah," I shook my head.

"Oh yeah, going to snog the-boy-who-lived are you?" She teased but I couldn't find it in me to laugh at her joke. "Are you alright?" She said her tone completely changing from joking to dead serious. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Of course not." I shook my head furiously. "I'll be fine here." I reassured her. She didn't seem to be convinced. "I'll be fine. Harry and I will probably go there a little later this afternoon."

"Good." She decided not to go any further into the conversation, because she already knew what I was thinking about. "It's not worth you thoughts, Cho."

"I know," I sighed, "I know." I watch my friend leave the table quickening her pace to catch up with the rest. She is right though it is not worth it. I turn back to my table and smile at Luna.

"It's okay to be jealous, Cho. But trust him." She smiled, stood up from the table and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"She's here! She's here!" I hear Ginny Weasley's above the rest of the noise that is the chatter of the rest of the students. "She's finally here!" I look around to see if anyone else is looking at the excited girl. But everyone else seems to be minding their own business and most of them seem to be enthralled in rather interesting conversations.

I look and see that Harry's eyes light up.

"I saw her carriage!" Ginny motioned for them to follow on after her. Both boys stood up and ran to her. Luna followed her boyfriend with a smile on her face. I stood up from my seat and decide to do the same. We're practically running through the entire school land I manage to catch up with them while they were waiting for the stairs to change. I still trailed after because they all seemed to be filled with energy. When I finally made it to the driveway the Minister of Magic had stepped out of the carriage.

"Good day, Mr. Crouch." Ron greeted him. Barty Crouch eyed all five us suspicion evident in his gray eyes. After he had gone in Ron turned to Ginny and the rest of us did as well. "Really, Ginny, getting us all worked up like that." Ron barked at his younger sister.

"Really, Ronald, you shouldn't speak to your sister in such a tone," a sixth voice put in before Ron could finish what he was saying.

I turn around to see the girl that they had all been waiting for. She was still standing at the edge of the carriage, half of her body still inside. Her hair would probably be the first thing anyone would notice. It was straight, and even with it pulled up in a ponytail you could tell. Her hair looked much lighter now. Her smile was shining, literally, with metal. I glanced at Harry who seemed to be completely taken by the new look of his best friend.

"Don't I get a hug?" She said with a small giggle. She got out of the carriage and shut the door.

"Hermione!" The two yelled like children as they threw they're arms around her. The three of them had a group hug while Ginny, Luna and I were standing there just staring at them. When their threesome time was over Hermione's eyes diverted to Ginny

"Hey there, sister. The boys didn't give you a hard time did they?" Hermione smiled at Ginny whose eyes seemed to be welling up.

"Where have you been?" Ginny shook her head. "I have so much to tell you. Do you know how hard it was to have to live with these guys at the burrow?" She sighed and put her arms around the older girl. And as if on cue, Lavander Brown appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hey there bestest friend." Hermione beamed at the blonde girl. She skipped a few steps before finally giving Hermione a hug as well.

I got really confused when they all started talking at the same time. There were a couple of shrieks that actually made me jump, they came from Lavander I assume.

"Where have you been?" Harry repeated the question Ginny asked a little while back. His voice dominant, finally settling everyone down. He still had not acknowledged my presence.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Hermione said with a tired expression. "Aren't you boys going to introduce me to your girlfriends?"

"Hermione, you already know Luna." Ron reasoned, she had hugged her too just a little while ago.

"Harry?" She looked at my boyfriend with questioning eyes.

"She's inside," He began but Hermione cut him off with a fake cough and eyed me.

"Cho, I didn't see you there." Harry smiled sheepishly as blood went up to his cheeks. I smiled hoping to hide the hurt. "Hermione, meet the girl of my dreams, Cho." He smiled. My heart had forgiven him after he had introduced me in such a way.

"Trust me, I've heard so much about you." She smiled at she put out her hand for me to shake.

"You too," I took her hand and returned the smile.

"Harry talks about you all the time." We said at the same time making us both laugh.

Hermione is the first to recover from the little movie moment we both just had. "You are so much prettier up close. I personally think that you should just break up with Har-"

But before she could finish her sentence Harry had placed his fingers on her sides and began to tickle her. She laughed and tried to push his hand away but he easily picked her up. She was one of the smallest girls in Hogwarts, no, not small. She was actually tall, 5'9 to be exact (yes Harry told me that too). But she had such a small bone structure; she seemed to be as light as a feather. She filled up absolutely nowhere.

"Put me down, Harry!" She shrieked as her fists hit him on the back. He finally put her down and took my hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those?" I pointed to the metal things that seemed to be attached to her teeth.

She placed her hand over mouth as she smiled. "My retainers?" She pulled them off and some kind of lime green plastic seemed to be attached to the metal. "It's a muggle thing, to help align my teeth." She said placing the retainer back in her mouth. There was uncomfortable pause. "Look at me, I'm such a fifth wheel. Why don't you couples hang out and I'll talk to the boys tonight." She smiled as she turned around expecting to see something. "Where are my things?"

"The house elves took it." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I saw Hermione's face change when I said that.

"Don't get her started on spew." Harry pulled me closer.

"Hey," She looked at him. "It's not spew its—"

"S-P-E-W." Ron and Harry finished for her.

"Idiots." She rolled her eyes, her trademark (that's what Harry said). We did talk about her a lot. "See you lot later." She waved as she made her way into the school.

"Don't you want to hang out with us?" Harry asked he was so good at hiding his excitement to spend time with her. Note my sarcasm, please.

"Really, Harry," Hermione shook her head. "You're with your girlfriends. What am I going to do watch you snog?" She laughed giving each of the boys a kiss on the cheek. "Besides I still have to talk to my girl friends and bond with them. Plus, tonight you both will be all mine." She winked.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron agreed but my own boyfriend seemed to think otherwise?

Why?

His grip loosened.

I can see that he wants to follow Hermione back to their common room. And it breaks my heart to watch his eyes watch her and follow her.

"I'm still here." I whisper hoping that it breaks him from his trance. We were the only ones left. He looked at me as if questioning where Luna and Ron had gone. "They left Harry." I struggled with my feelings trying hard to hide it. "Go spend time with her, I know you want to."

"I am with her." He says. I can tell he's lying. I smile trying to protect our relationship. I know he still doesn't realize what I see in his eyes. And if he doesn't realize it then he can't pursue it or should I say her.

I give him a kiss on the cheek to verify that I am happy with what he just said. But before my lips hit his cheek he turns slightly making both our lips meet. "Let's go to Hogsmeade."

It's sad but true. I am jealous of the girl and I want to do everything to keep her away from my boyfriend well at least while I have some control over it. I'm not this demonic but the thought of losing Harry makes me nervous.

When the words register I can tell that he would rather stay and talk to Hermione. He hasn't really spent time with her in about six months. And the latter three he had absolutely no contact with her.

"She looks so different." He said proudly.

"Her hair is shorter." I confirm. Her hair is not only up to her shoulder. I can't believe that he's talking about her. He doesn't say anything again for a few minutes.

I can't take it anymore. "You know what," I say trying my hardest not to sound upset. "Go to her. I mean she is all you're thinking about and talking about."

I pull my hand away from his. Some boyfriend I had.

Some girlfriend I was, though. I was completely and utterly jealous of his best friend. I felt pathetic and shallow. But I walked away with the little pride I had left from this rather degrading day.

"Cho, wait!" Harry called me from behind. "What's the matter with you?"

"Everything." I say bluntly. I try to stop my tears from leaving my eyes because everyone at school seems to see me as some kind of crybaby.

"Lets go to Hogsmeade." He whispers into my hair, as he gets closer.

I knew he was doing this so that we wouldn't fight. I had won this battle. But it made me feel so much better that he was with me rather than with his "best friend."

"It's your call."

"Come on," He tugged my hand. I allowed my self to be dragged. I did have to make an appearance.

I'm constantly lying to myself. Telling myself that there really is nothing between Harry and Hermione. Because I know how they both feel. I can see it in their eyes. Maybe it's just the fact that as of now I can't see myself with anyone but the guy holding my hand. Surprisingly, the boy I chose to be my "rebound" after Cedric's death is now the boy I want to be with more than anyone else.

And that is why I am going to keep lying to myself.

* * *

"**If one day I realize that I'll never find someone to spend the rest of my life wit, I hope you'll still be there not to be mine again, but just to remind me that once in my life, I came close."

* * *

**

A/N: Thus ends the first chapter of this story. Does it work? What do you guys think? Please take the time to review. The next chapter is already written but I'm hoping to get my number of reviews before putting up the second chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. There are definitely grammatical errors that I will overlook but I am already apologizing for that. Thanks again!

God Bless.

17


	2. Hermione and Adam

A/N: I want to personally thank my first five reviewers! Thank you for giving my story a chance! Those who have asked – my story is in a various POV's. And its not completely following canon so if there are situations like the retainer thing. I just wanted to make the whole transformation thing more realistic I hope you understand.

Disclaimer: I know I disclaimed everything in the first chapter. Remember this is all fiction so there are a lot of things that I personally invented! Okay? Yey!

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

* * *

_**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again** _

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**

(Collide, Stop All The World Now, Howie Day)

**

* * *

**

_Life can be lived_

Hermione's Point of View

It feels great to finally be at Hogwarts. I look around my new room and sigh. Dumbledore showed me my new quarters (being head girl and all). And I had my own common room. There was a certain portrait that could lead me to the common room of the Gryffindor common room and another that led to the halls of Hogwarts. Although it was a much, much smaller common room than those of the Gryffindor's it was still mine.

Lavender and Ginny were waiting for me in MY common room.

"This place is awesome." Ginny gushed. "I so would like to be head girl next year."

I laughed as I buttoned up my button and brushed off the invisible lint from my shorts.

"What on earth were they feeding you at Hazard?" Lavender asked.

"Harvard, Lav. It's not a mental institute." I replied with a laugh.

"Sounds like it." She shook her head. "That's beside the point, you're a stick. Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you Hermione?"

"Nothing," I assure her. "My metabolism is quite fast."

"I hope so." Ginny put in. I can't stop my yawn and I actually make a sound.

"So-rry, Miss America." Lavender teased, "Didn't mean to bore her majesty."

"Yeah, well you should be," I decided to play her game. I laughed at her reaction. "I guess I'm really tired."

"We should let you rest." Ginny was always the more sensitive one.

"Yeah, she's got to save her energy for her boys." Lavender laughed. Lavender could never really keep her silly side comments to herself.

"Cause I love them more." I replied. "We'll have our girl's night soon though."

"We better before I start getting the idea that the three of you are doing you-know-what." Lavender wiggled her eyebrows.

"And you know what a blabber mouth she can be." Ginny pushed Lavender toward the portrait.

"Rita Skeeter Junior from what I've heard." I waved as my friends made their way out.

I made my way to my bedroom to take a little nap before dinner. I had to prepare myself for Harry and Ron because I knew they were going to ask me more questions than a toddler. I can't blame them though all I did was write them a letter saying that I would be a little late for school and didn't put any other details because I knew I would not be able to write them.

I pulled out one of bags and took out a box that was decorated by Michelle, a girl I had met a few months back.

I had gone to a muggle college in the United States, called Harvard. My parents had finally signed me up for the program that I had been dreaming of since I was ten. It was a summer camp for juniors who were on their way to graduate. Only seventy-five teenagers between the ages of sixteen to nineteen were invited to participate. And I had been one of them. There was no way I could turn it down. I was going to miss a few months of school but I was also offered a possibility of studying there after I had graduated. At the end of the summer all seventy-five of us took an entrance exam and in a few months time I would find out if I had gotten the full scholarship that I wanted.

I traced my fingers over one of the pictures in the box.

"Adam," I whisper with a smile, almost as if I'm talking to an angel or something. It's a muggle picture so there is no form of movement. I feel my heart ache and realize that it hasn't even been two days and already I miss him. There are over a hundred pictures in the box. It had been a farewell gift from my friends in America. I laughed when I found a picture of Michelle, Ava and I goofing around with crazy wigs at this thrift shop. I wipe the one tear that has fallen from my eye; whisper a spell as the pictures plaster themselves over the walls of my room. I keep a few pictures inside Mr. NB. Yes, I have named my trusty notebook. I've had it with me for years and since its refillable so I never really let it go. I wrote my inner most feelings in it. It was like a journal really but it also had a lot of other things inside, like what I had to do, the books I wanted to read and the books that I wanted to read again.

I shut my eyes and was asleep before I had even hit the pillow. When I woke up I looked at my watch and saw that I was already fifteen minutes late. Supper in the Great Hall sounded absolutely fabulous. I put one of my robes over my shorts and t-shirt and buttoned it up completely. I stormed out of my room afraid I was going to miss the meal completely. After I had gone inside the Great Hall I realized that it was practically empty. Dinner was at seven and I was forty-five minutes early. I trudged over to my usual place and buried my head between my arms, which rested on the table.

"Hermione?" Lavender's voice interrupted my sleeping state. "I knew you wanted to sleep but I assumed you were going to sleep on your bed and not in the Great Hall."

I rubbed by eyes trying to get rid of my blurred vision. "I fell asleep waiting for dinner."

"Someone's excited." She laughed. I looked around and saw that we were still one of the few people there.

"It's another five minutes." She laughed and sat on the empty spot on my right side. "How in the world did you change your hair?"

"It's a muggle creation." I explained. "They call it Extenso." I ran my fingers through the tip of my ponytail.

"It looks like they removed every strand and made it straight." She touched my hair. "But it does wonders for you."

"Thanks." I smile gratefully. "That's what the hairstylist said. Amy forced me to have it done. I was half expecting her to show me a before and after photo when she saw me. On Merlin's beard I thought she was going to cry."

"Who's Amy?" Lavender asked curiously.

"She was this girl I had met there. A _fashionista, _so they say." I smiled as I remembered her. "I wasn't really close to her but I was her charity case for a few months so she decided to give me a make-over. She's a lot like you, Lavender."

"Really?" Lavender didn't really seem to be interested in what I had been saying about Amy. "Sound like you met a lot of interesting people there, Hermione."

"I did." I say excitedly. I enjoyed talking about the last two months more than anything else.

Ginny made her way angrily toward our table. "I swear boys can be so annoying!" She exclaimed as she slumped on her seat.

"What happened this time?" Lavender asked placing her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Its Dean!" Ginny sighed in frustration.

"Dean?" I asked not understanding the entire situation.

"Let me shorten the not really long story. Dean likes Ginny and Ginny likes Dean but Dean doesn't want to tell Ron." Lavender explained. "I don't blame him though, seventeen is a pretty young age to die."

"So are you two?" I wanted to ignore the latter part of Lavender's statement.

"Sort of, it's just." She sighed, "Ron! Dean refuses to tell Ron because he doesn't know hot the big brother is going to react."

"Like I said I don't blame the guy."

"I see," I nod. "But Dean will never really know until he asks, right?"

"That's what I've been saying," Ginny replied.

"It is the only thing the two fight about." Lavender put in making Ginny's face slightly red.

"Ginny!" Dean Thomas ran through the hall and hid under the table, behind the three of us. Ron followed soon after with Luna of course.

"You told him?" Ginny hissed but sheer joy evident in her voice. She looked at Ron who seemed to be a little out of breath.

"Ron Weasley if you put so much as a breath on him," Ginny stood up to defend her… love?

"What?" Ron panted. "He ran away from me and I hadn't really understood what he said. It sounded important so I followed him here."

"Ron, you heard what he said." Luna shook her head.

Ron shot a look at his girl friend. "I came to thank him."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked not quite sure with what her brother had just said.

"What did he say?" Dean hissed.

"I wanted to thank him for finally closing the possibility of you going for Harry. I don't think I'd be able to handle my little sister going out with my best friend." He said more clearly as Dean got out from under the table.

Ginny smiled and then suddenly hit Ron on the shoulder. "Scaring him like that, really Ronald."

I watched as this whole scene unfolded before my eyes. It was surreal how they had all seemed to change in such a short span of time. I almost felt like I didn't belong again.

"I'll see you later." Ron kissed Luna's forehead as they parted ways. "You look like you've never seen people date before."

"I'm sorry," I didn't realize I had been gawking at them. "It's just that---"

"She's never dated Ron, she's too smart for that." Harry's voice cut in.

"I've dated," I reasoned. "I just don't date and tell, it's really not my thing."

"Okay, than you've never been in love." Ron concluded.

When he had said that I instantly thought of Adam. His dark hair that was constantly all over the place, his hazel no more like chestnut eyes and the way he dressed. His polo's, jeans and rubber shoes were all done with his personal flare. He never wore over-sized jeans; he said that it was overrated. Was he thinking of me? He'd probably crack a really stupid joke about that question. I loved his sense of humor because whether or not it was funny it made me smile.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh bullocks!" Ron gasped as he dropped his wand. "You are in love!" He looked like he discovered the easiest way to get the highest grade in Snape's class. I saw Harry's expression darken.

"Really Harry, you're as bad as Ron." I teased. "I don't need someone to cover the protective brother role."

"So does this boy have a name?" Ron pushed the topic completely ignoring Harry's face.

"He might." I replied as I took a sip of my pumpkin juice. The meal had finally started.

"Is he from here?" Harry looked around the room.

"Really mate, if you growl any more I might start thinking that you have a little thing for Hermione." Ron tried to calm our friend.

I felt my blood go to my cheeks. "Adam's not from Hogwarts." I mentioned suddenly.

"Ooh, so his name is Adam!" Ron clapped his hands together. Harry still hadn't said anything. "So he's your Krum number two, Herm-ow-ninny?"

"No he's not from the wizard world. He's not even from any part in Europe. He's a muggle." I informed them I didn't want them to ask any more questions. At least not while we were having supper.

"So," Harry chocked on his words. "Are you two, you know, dating?"

"I suppose so," I replied cautiously. "Could we talk about Adam and everything later?"

"Sure," They both nod and focus on their food.

Ron and Harry came to my room after spending a little more time with their girlfriends. I had already changed into my pajamas. We had done this so many times and they had seen me in pajamas more than once. I removed my ponytail and brushed the lump in my hair out.

"So," Ron sat on the floor as Harry and I followed him. "Tell us everything."

"I really don't know where to start," I began to explain everything that had happened during the summer. For most of the night I told them about my trip to Harvard and all the people I had met and friends that I had made.

"So are you really studying there after we graduate?" Harry asked.

"If I get accepted." I replied with a smile and turned to the fire that flickered from the fireplace in front of us.

"Didn't you want to work for the ministry?" He asked again. I could tell Ron was almost ready to sleep. He was almost like a rat really, his life consisted of eating, sleeping and well mating, and I'm hoping the latter only goes until the snogging sessions.

"I do but that is only part of what I want, who I am and what I am." I whispered.

"Because the other part of you is still muggle." Ron could be very intelligent if he wanted to.

"I have no reason to stay." I put down my head. "There, I have mom and dad and now there's Adam."

"What about us?" Harry asked.

"It's months from now," I tried to explain. "And besides if either of you become an auror or a professional Quidditch player I won't be seeing either of you anyway. And not to mention you'll be too preoccupied with your girlfriends."

"But America is a world away." Harry placed his hand on my lap.

"I'll cross the bridge when I get there." I place my hand over his. "Are we really going to think of my POSSIBLY moving after I've only just arrived?"

They both didn't say anything.

"I thought so." I smiled knowing that I had one tonight.

Yet there was this odd feeling inside of me when I explained the situation to my friends, after the next months I will never see them ever waking hour of the day and it bothered me a little.

Who am I kidding? It bothered me a lot.

But I really had no reason to stay, at least not anymore.

* * *

"_**How can you hold her hands with the same hands that hold my heart?"

* * *

**_

A/N: Here is chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! I'd really appreciate it if you review because it makes it so much easier to continue when people are encouraging you to go on. But mostly I want to hear your complete thoughts about this story. If there are things that are confusing you feel free to ask! Also, I know there might be some tense confusion in the beginning but I was too lazy to fix it. I will make sure to fix it in the next chapter.

Things to look out for in the next chapter: Harry's thoughts on his girlfriend, Hermione's friendship and her boyfriend. Harry reads a muggle book.


	3. Harry and Fights and Mitch Albom

A/N: Here is chapter three! I want to thank the three reviewers for such wonderful reviews! All the questions and comments now I really know what you're reading the story!

VictoriaM2006-The head boy will be said in this chapter. I know that Hermione is a bit OoC but there is a reason for that and just like why I chose Harvard and how she knows all the other stuff will be unraveled as the story progresses. Thank you so much, I love reviews like yours! You are one of the first people who reviewed (chapter one) and I want to thank you for continuing.

Lolagirl-I am so thankful that my story was at the top of the page and that somehow you clicked on it. I am glad that you're liking it. You're into Draco/ Hermione fics? I wrote a few click on my name so that you can see them. I'd love to hear what you think about them! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Root-Thank you so much for all the wonderful things you said. It really made my day. I'm sure that you'll be able to write way better than I do if you just try. The next J.K, really? Want to know something really weird? My name is Kathleen Joanna and no I am not joking. Pretty cool, huh? Hope to hear from you soon.

Disclaimer: I mention a certain book in this chapter so I make no claims to that. The author is said and if you haven't read it I urge you to read it.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

* * *

_**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
**_

_**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
**_

_**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**_

_(Wonderwall, Morning Glory, Oasis)

* * *

_

Harry's Point of View

I woke up with a creak in my neck. I tried to move yet there was an object on top of me. As my eyes fluttered open I saw Hermione asleep on my chest with my arm around her, supporting her. Ron had his head on the sofa and he seemed to be fast asleep. The three of us had fallen asleep on the floor. I inhaled deeply taking in a little bit of the scent of Hermione's hair; it smelled like olive with a hint of coconut.

I remembered what we talked about just a few hours ago and it really bothered me.

Was she really going to pack up and go?

And just leave us like that?

Leave me like that?

I felt her begin to move and she lifted her head from my chest. Her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw me.

"How long have you been up?" She asked me quietly after taking a glance at Ron who showed no sign of waking up anytime soon.

"Not long." I replied just as softly. She sat up straight and casually ran her fingers through her hair. Sure her straight hair made her look a lot more attractive but it was simply not Hermione.

"What?" She looked at me. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her head.

"Nothing," She didn't seem to be convinced with my answer. "You're hair suits you."

"Thanks." She tapped it. "Come, here. I don't want to wake Ron." She stood up and walked towards the window, which was at the opposite side of her common room.

"Talk to me, Harry." Hermione looked me in the eyes. "Something just doesn't feel right with you, what is it?"

I looked at her and tried to memorize her face. When she wrote telling us that she would be gone for awhile I gradually felt that I was starting to forget how she looked.

"I missed you." I gave her a hug.

"Harry," Hermione's 'don't-you-even-try-to-lie-to-me' tone was evident in her voice. "You're either bothered by the fact that I'm planning to leave or bothered by the fact that I have a boyfriend."

"He's you boyfriend?" I blurt out but then I try not to sound astonished as I was.

"So this is why you're pissed?" Hermione raised her left eyebrow. "Don't you want me to be to be happy, Harry?" She asked again before I could even answer her first question.

"Of course I want you to be happy." I reasoned. "But I'm not sure this Adam guy deserves you."

"Harry, you don't even know him." Hermione raised her voice.

"He's not good enough for you." I found myself saying.

"Then who is?" Her voice was getting louder.

"Long distance relationships never work. He could be using you."

"Harry," It was evident in her tone that I was upsetting her. You didn't have to be Einstein to figure that one out. "Where are you coming up with all these accusations?"

"American boys all just want to have their cake and eat it too."

And in a split second I felt Hermione's hand slap me across the face. "How dare you speak about Adam that way!" She yelled and I saw that Ron was beginning to stir awake. "I don't feel any need to defend him to you because you are being plain irrational Harry James Evans Potter!" She pointed to the portrait. "Just get out!" She looked at Ron but her expression didn't change. "I can't deal with anyone at the moment." I assumed that, that was her apology to Ron. She ran to her room leaving both of us staring after her. I looked at Ron and confusion was pouring from his eyes.

"What on earth did you say to her?" Ron's voice was raspy. It matched his bed head.

"Let's just get out of here already," I headed for the portrait not wanting to talk or even think about it what had just happened.

As I got into the Gryffindor common room I decided a hot shower was the only thing going to help me clear my thoughts. Why would she think that I didn't want her to be happy? I grabbed my towel and headed for the lavatory. As the hot water hit my skin I remembered Hermione's angry face. I had never seen her so upset at me. She would talk to me about it later; she was always the most rational of the three of us.

After my shower I make my way to the lake. It was a Sunday ritual that had started at the beginning of the school year.

"What took you so long?" Cho gave me a small kiss on the cheek. The picnic had already been set up when I got there, was it noon already?

"I just needed to take a shower." I informed her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Looks like we've got a new couple in the club."

"Yeah, Ron and Dean seem to be bonding for the most part but there are mild threats coming from Ron's party." Cho laughed. Marietta was standing near by with Michael Corner.

"Flavor of the month?" I whispered into my girlfriend's ear.

"Don't even ask." She whispered back. "Hey, you look adorable today." She looked at me from head to toe or should I say the other way around. I was wearing a Polo and jeans since Sundays were casual because there were absolutely no classes.

"And you look fabulous as usual." I flirt. She was wearing a white razorback (I know because she's corrected me over a thousand times) with a denim skirt. "But you're showing too much leg."

"It's a _skort_, Harry." She lifted it up to show me what a _skort_ was. "A skirt with shorts under."

"I got the idea." I began to turn around but Cho looked over my shoulder and suddenly pulled me close.

"Isn't that Hermione?" Ginny asked.

I turn to see a familiar figure running towards Hagrid's hut.

"I think so," Cho's tone was a little harsh. For the next twenty minutes or so I gave Cho my undivided attention.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice interrupted our little session. "Come over here!"

I pulled away and then I heard something from Cho that I wish I hadn't.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled and shook her head.

I distinctly heard her say, "Damn Weasleys." We all watched Hermione make her way to us.

"Hello all." She smiled. I thought she looked cute in her jeans and white tank top. I could tell that she was obviously trying to avoid any eye contact with me.

"I go to Harvard." Marietta read what was written on her shirt. "Huh?"

"It is a muggle university." She explained. "But I don't go there," Her statement made me smile, "Yet." And I felt my face change. "I want to though," she noticed that Marietta had stopped listening and I saw her cheeks blush a little. "I guess I better go. I'll see you all around." She turned her heel.

"Stay." I found myself saying really loud.

"I don't want to intrude." She barely looked at me, "But thank you for the invitation."

"You're not intruding." Ron said. "It's just a picnic, something we do for lunch every Sunday."

"I'll pass." She stuffed her hands into the back pocket of her pants. "Perhaps next Sunday if the invitation is still open."

"You don't need an invitation, Hermione." Ron was flabbergasted with the way Hermione was acting. She was making herself so inferior. "You don't have to treat us like complete strangers. We're still your friends."

"Then next week perhaps." She turned around and removed her pockets and ran. A piece of paper fell from her pocket.

"Hermione, you dropped something." I called her but she just kept running.

"She probably did that on purpose." Marietta's snide comment made my blood boil.

"Shut up, Marietta." I growled as I turned to her after picking up the paper.

"Harry!" Cho's voice came to her friend's defense. "Mar, is right, it is the oldest trick in the book. She's giving herself and excuse to talk to you; either you return it or she'll come back to get it."

"I don't need a reason to talk to Hermione." I replied indignantly. "Really Cho, I don't remember you being so shallow."

"I'm just saying," She reasoned.

"Save your breath." Her words had upset me and I shook my head to show my disappointment. I unfolded the piece of paper in my hands.

"Ever heard of private property?" Cho asked but I ignored her. It was a simple not.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Read "The Five People You Meet in Heaven." **_

**_It is a beautiful story by Mitch Albom. I want you to be my_**

_**Marguerite when I go to heaven.**_

_**I love you more than forever.**_

_**Adam**_

_**P.S I would love to have a daughter named Tala.**_

I closed the note and looked at, "I'll see you later, okay?" I walked away before Cho react

"Where are you going?" She whined.

"Giving Hermione a reason to talk to me." I waved leaving a shocked Cho Chang behind.

I was headed to the first place I assumed Hermione would be in but I found her seated on the walkway in the hospital wing. She was leaning on one of the pillars and the sun hit her hair, it looked almost blonde under the sun. I stepped in front of her.

"You're blocking my light," She said in a cold tone.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Still blocking my light." Hermione didn't seem like she was ready to talk to me yet. But she had to, I knew I could be just as stubborn as she was.

"This spot taken?" I take a seat beside her.

"No, but this will be if you don't leave." She turned the page.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted and for the things I said. I guess I'm just really over protective of you. And I admit that I was quick to judge." I pulled out the note and handed it to her.

She opened it and read it. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"You dropped it when you ran." I explained. "He sounds like a good guy."

"He is." Hermione nodded. "He is a great guy. He's almost as great as you." She barely whispered the last sentence.

When what she said registered I felt my heart skip a beat and then suddenly it went from dead to beating really fast.

"I am a great guy, huh?" I smiled.

"I knew it." She rolled her eyes but she turned the page. "Your ego could use a little damage." She laughed and then I knew she had forgiven me when she closed the book she was reading.

We talked about nothing for the next few hours.

"I missed this." Hermione confessed to me.

"What?"

"This, talking about absolutely nothing with you." She smiled. "This was supposed to be my birthday gift to you. I have like two more copies up in my room. I'd like you to read it because I really think you'll like it."

"I think I will, it is from you." I look at the title and feel a sharp pain in the middle of my chest when I see it. "The Five People You Meet in Heave." I managed to cough out.

"I've read it hundreds of times." She smiled. "The note you found was the note Adam had given me three days after he had asked me to be his girlfriend."

"I see." I nod feeling strangely numb.

"It is really short but it's absolutely beautiful." She beamed.

"I will." I nodded. I wanted to know who this Marguerite was and I assumed she was in the story.

"I should probably start catching up with the lessons."

"Hermione, you memorized what we've been studying since fifth year."

"Then a brush up would help." She shrugged. "Later?"

"Later." I nodded and opened the book.

I decided to read the book after supper that was no one would disturb me and I'd be able to finish it in one sitting.

"What you got there, mate?" Seamus Finnigan pulled his beddings.

"A book." I climbed into my own bed.

"You're reading a book?" Ron looked at me like I had grown an extra head with Gilderoy Lockhart's face plastered on it.

"No, I'm going to use it as my pillow." I liked being sarcastic at times. It made me feel smart.

"Night, mate." Ron ignored my comment and turned his lamp off. And I looked back at the book.

I opened the book and read the dedication. I read the book very slowly taking in every word this Mitch Albom had written. It was quite a story. When I put the book down I glanced at the grandfather clock and saw that it was already four in the morning. The book was bothering me, there was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep now. I stood up from my bed and headed for the common room. I took a seat on the sofa that Hermione, Ron and I usually sat in,

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from behind.

"What are you doing here?" We ask each other at practically the same time.

"I-" We both paused when we started at the same time.

"Ladies, first." I smiled at her and tapped the empty space beside me.

"It's kind of lonely having you own, well," She paused. "Everything. I mean I refuse to stay in that Meeting Room they created for the head boy and girl. It is bad enough that Malfoy is my partner I crime and that I have to breathe the same air he does."

"Hermione, you're rambling." I smiled.

"Sorry." She bit her lip and sank into the edge of the sofa as she propped her feet on my lap. "It's just really lonely and I haven't been completely alone in awhile."

There was this thought that came to mind, a terrible thought.

"Harry, I didn't sleep with Adam." She whispered. "I wouldn't do that."

"I never said," I instinctively became defensive.

"You didn't have to." She shrugged. "Michelle and I shared a bed. We put our twins together to make a queen."

"What's wrong?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I haven't changed that much, Harry." Hermione looked up at me.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologize quickly.

"Why are you up?" She asked me obviously trying to change the awkward topic.

"I read the book."

"What did you think?" She yawned. She was going to fall asleep. I could see it already.

"It's an amazing story."

"It us isn't it?" But before I could answer she closed her eyes. "Can I rest my eyes for just a moment?" I didn't say anything anymore. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not afraid to die anymore." I smiled at her statement and closed my eyes as well.

Hermione would never be Adam's Marguerite.

She was mine.

_**

* * *

**_

"Give me a place to stand, and I will move the world"

* * *

A/N: And once again, the book it The Five People You Meet in Heaven by Mitch Albom. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I would love to hear comments and suggestions. So once again I want to ask Y-O-U (if you are reading it now) take the time to review the chapter since I'm using a lot of my time to write it. Don't get me wrong I enjoy it more than anything but you're encouragement will definitely help me and inspire me to write more. I will end my plea here before I become any more pathetic. And again, sorry if there are any grammatical errors and such.

17


	4. Ron and Finally Saying it

A/N: I am so sorry it took longer than expected but I ran out of Internet time. Sorry it took so long even if there aren't many of you reading it. I want to thank the three people who reviewed again. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

* * *

**_Truth, we don't wanna hear  
It's too much to take  
Don't like to feel out of control  
So we make our plans  
Ten times a day  
And when they don't go  
our way we_**

Breakdown  
Yeah we breakdown  
Well don't you breakdown  
Listen to me  
Because

**_It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
no need to run, no need to hide  
It'll take you round and round  
Sometimes you're up  
sometimes you're down  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
don't be scared  
don't hide your eyes  
It may feel so real inside  
but don't forget it's just a ride

* * *

Ron's Point of View_**

I am probably the only person who truly understands the complexity of Harry and Hermione's relationship. It is so much deeper than what people think and that is what worries me. I know that if they aren't careful they could put themselves in a very sticky situation.

I woke up to find Harry's night lamp on but his bed was empty. I trudged over to his bedside and put out the flame. There was a book on his bed table, The Five People You Meet In Heaven.

'Has Harry Potter gone soft?' My gut is telling me that something is not right.

There were little clues too justify why I was on the look out for Harry. He had been acting really strange since Hermione had arrived. And while she was gone she was all he ever talked about. I had tried to make it come out innocent by talking about her too. Don't get me wrong I love Hermione like a sister but she isn't exactly my favorite topic, at least not anymore. I can see it in Cho's eyes; I am not the only one who is suspicious about how Harry Potter really sees our friend.

As I walked down the winding stairs towards our common room I find Harry and Hermione asleep on the couch. Thankfully, they do not have their arms around each other (they used too). But being together, completely by themselves could get them into trouble, no, it will get them into a lot of trouble. To them what they saw and felt for each other was totally innocent, I know better. I've watched the two of them go through everything together, save the wizarding world together. I was placed in their lives to balance out the situation because if they had been the dynamic duo that they are I assure you they would be married by now or probably not talking. Which is worse?

But I know that they could get themselves into a lot of trouble if someone caught them together, especially now that Harry had Cho.

"Harry, get up." I tapped him on the shoulder.

Hermione's feet pulled away from Harry's lap and I looked at her. "Ron?" I had forgotten that Hermione was a light sleeper.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized but spoke louder since my intention was to awake the-boy-who-lived.

Harry murmured something I could not comprehend.

"Harry." Hermione kicked him lightly.

"Uh?" Harry's eyes shot open. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want someone to see the two of you? Are you deliberately trying to ruin your last year here?" I asked. They both looked at me, confused. " Hello?" I tried to keep in my frustration but I suppose I wasn't doing a very good job since my voice got louder. But I saw a shadow jump and run up the girl's part of the dormitory. "Who are you?" I called out and ran to the steps. I knew better than to go up on after whomever that might have been. I wasn't really willing to get expelled on the stupidity of my best friends. "Too late. You guys can't be all over each other like you used to."

"All over each other?" Hermione asked trying to comprehend my words. They were looking at me as if I were speaking in some foreign language.

"I'll explain it to you later. But I think you should go back to your own quarters." I looked at Hermione and she was obviously confused about the way I was acting. Hermione's eyes were glassy but it only because she did not understand my actions.

"We need to talk." Harry looked at me (like I'm a punching bag, actually) when Hermione finally left the room.

"We do." I looked at him evenly.

"What was that all about?" Harry was obviously very upset about my actions.

"You really don't know?" I asked him.

"You think I would be asking if I didn't?" He clenched his fists. "You really bothered Hermione."

"You don't see it, do you? The way you look at her. You have a girlfriend and still you look at her that way. It doesn't take a genius to see it, Harry."

"Ron, you aren't making any sense. Try speaking in English." Harry was really not picking anything up. Harry had definitely proved to be the daft prick people assumed he was.

"You are in love with her." I sum it all up. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"I'm not in love with her." He laughed mockingly. "I mean I do love her, she is my best friend. I can't be in love with her, she's my best friend too."

"She was my friend too." I reply remembering what I had gone through when I realized how I felt for my shaggy-haired friend. Harry looked at me in shock. I had requested that we would never talk or even think about my feelings for Hermione again. "You might not see it now Harry but you've got to open you eyes, one day, hopefully sooner than later you will see and feel what really is inside your heart. And when you do I only hope that she reciprocates, but you can't have her now, because you can't do that to Cho."

He's looking at me obviously shocked by my choice of words. He is in so much shock he that he is unable to speak. "And I won't let you do that to Hermione." I turned around and left him. I didn't want to push it onto him like that but I knew that if he had continued to act the way he did around Hermione, he would hurt her. He was in a win-win situation and she was on the losing end.

Hermione was next on my list. I knew that I had somehow hurt her and in the process rekindling the pain that I had felt (when I realized that there would never be a Hermione and Ron or a Ron and Hermione) I hurt myself in the process.

"Hermione," I called my friend as I saw her in the hallway. Harry and I had just gotten out of Potions and Hermione had not showed up for class. Harry had not really said a word to me since my little speech earlier that morning. I had not said anything either. I really loved Luna, with all my heart. But Hermione will always be the girl who got away in my life.

"Hello, Ronald." She smiled. She was hiding behind her feelings again. But her eyes were the secret to what her heart felt. And I could see that I confused her and she had probably come up with all these things only depressing herself.

"I'm sorry about this morning, but you really shouldn't have missed a class just because of what I had said." I apologized.

"Really, Ron," She smiled. She was amazing at hiding her feelings. It was almost as if nothing had happened. She was amazing at everything, actually. "I had a meeting with Dumbledore. I had to submit my work to all the teachers as well. Do you really think I would skip a class just because? Sorry, to burst your bubble."

"That's a relief." I smile.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione stands straight. I turn around to see him standing right behind me.

"Hello, mate." I greet him as well.

"Hello," He nods his head. "What class are you off to?" He asks Hermione.

"I don't have a class at the moment, I'm going to head off to the library. I still have a thousand and one things to do." She bit her lip. "I'll see you at lunch."

"We haven't got a class either." Harry said. He and I had every class together. Hermione's got mixed up because she absolutely refused to take Divinations. "Why don't we just spend time together? Like we used to." He seemed to be really hopeful.

"Boo!" Cho had appeared from nowhere.

"Hello," Harry beamed and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't you have Potions next?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Neville knocked over a couple of bottles in Snape's classroom and now the whole place smells like a graveyard." Cho giggled her eyes practically disappeared when she did. "He cancelled class today, said it was a health hazard or something like that."

"You're lucky." I scratched my head remembering my class earlier.

"So I assumed that since you haven't any classes we might as well spend a little time together." She looked at Harry.

"Well, I was making plans with Hermione and Ro—" He began.

"Like I said Harry, I really can't I've got more than a hundred things to do." Hermione said. I was beginning to think she understood the little situation we had earlier. "We can do it some other time, okay? There's always next week."

Harry looked at me as if asking me if it was okay. "It's fine." I nodded my head. I think he was beginning to understand what I had explained to him either. He mouthed a sorry to Hermione as literally pulled him away.

"I've never seen anyone so possessive." I said as Hermione and I walked side by side. I noticed a smile form on her lips. She looked down. "Hermione, look at me."

She inhaled and looked up at me a smile already plastered on her face. She had mastered fake smiles and illusions to make you think she was happy.

"I'm sorry. I really am. And I want to be able to explain everything to you. But I won't be able to do it here." I tell her when we make it to the entrance of the library.

"Take me where you will." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I ask in shock.

"Of course, friends are more important than getting ahead of the class." She smiled and her eyes were shining. This smile was genuine. "Besides I can get ahead in no time."

"Aha!" I say triumphantly. "It is getting into your head."

She rolled her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking the garden." I took a step into the sunlight.

"We're here so talk." Hermione smiled. "I really want to know what is bothering you."

"I don't really know where to start." I say when I realize that I didn't have a speech prepared.

"Well, I haven't really prepared anything." I ramble.

"The best speeches are those that are unprepared and come from the heart." She encouraged. "And you can quote me on that. Start with why you kicked me out this morning."

"I didn't kick you out." I defended.

"Really? Cause I felt like you wanted me out of the common room as soon as possible."

"I did. Only because I am trying to protect you, Hermione."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"Getting hurt." I squat and sit on the grass. Hermione follows me.

"I'm still not getting you. I only got hurt when you made me feel like I did something terribly wrong. Did I do anything wrong, Ron? Because I've been thinking about it all morning and I still haven't figured it out." She was starting to get a little frantic but her face said otherwise.

"Calm down, you did not do anything wrong. Its just Hermione you can't be the way you used to be around Harry especially now that he has a girlfriend. You are exposing yourself to something that could hurt you more than Voldemort ever could." I start not really comprehending what I'm saying.

"Ron," Hermione looked at me seriously. "You do realize you said Voldemort. I've never heard you say Voldemort, ever."

"You did too." She nodded. "But that is not the point. Hermione, Harry is now a boyfriend."

"And I am a girlfriend." She reminded.

"I know. It's just that it could be messier because Harry's girlfriend is here and your boyfriend is half way across the world. If Cho begins to get suspicious about anything you could be placed…"

"In a very sticky situation. You do realize that you've said that like a dozen times today?" She asked. "I understand, Ron. I do. And I love that you are so protective because I didn't know you actually loved me."

More than you know, Hermione. More than you know.

"And you have nothing to worry about because Harry would never see me that way." I can see a hint of sadness in her eyes. And I know that she thinks that Harry would never feel the way she did. But he does and soon he will realize it too.

Like a jolt inside me (a blast from the past) I remembered the night that Hermione's heart broke. I would never forget that night because it was the same time my heart broke as well.

Flashback 

"_Ron?" Hermione looked up from her books. Her eyes were red. Harry had just told the two of us that he was going to go for Cho. _

"_I saw you run in here." I sat down beside her. "You'll be okay, Hermione."_

"_It's not going to happen, Ron." She cried. "I'm not like all the other girls. How could I possibly think that he would feel the same way? I mean he's Harry Potter. All the prettiest girls in school are literally throwing themselves at him. How could I even think that? I'm hideous. I'm just his best friend, the one he can count on and that's it! He'll never see me that way. I shouldn't have let myself fall like that. I should've known better than to think that he'd actually like me." Her fifth year was not going as planned. _

"_Maybe it's just a phase. Harry might feel the same way. He'd be crazy not too." I managed to choke out. Her words were breaking my heart but I couldn't put myself before her. Not while she needed me. "It's all right."_

"_It's not alright." Her tears began to flow freely now. "I'm never going to be okay. It just, it hurts so much."_

"_I know it does." My heart was aching. "You'll get over it." I assured her, almost like I was assuring myself. _

"_I never will. First love never dies, right?" Hermione smiled through her tears._

"_It never dies." I confirmed knowing that my feelings for Hermione would change but never be completely gone._

_End of Flashback_

"Ron?" Hermione looked up at me. "You were in your own world for a minute there."

"Oh," I felt my blood crawl to my cheeks. "I'm sorry I was just remembering something. Where was I?"

"I was saying that Harry would never see me that way." She smiled, but it was obvious that she was a little sad about that. "But I've got Adam now. And he seems to be crazy about me. I don't know why, thought. There are times I feel like I don't deserve him." She put her head down. This was the Hermione that no one knew, not even Harry knew this side of her. This side of her was reserved for me, and this was the side of her that I had fallen in love with a few years back. It was not that she was fishing for compliments; she had never really been given any in her time. A person doesn't just want to be known for being smart the rest of their days.

"I can see why he's crazy about you." I smiled.

"Thank you, Ron." Her smile was brighter than ever. "It means a lot." She tucked a strand of her straight hair behind her ear and put her hair down and suddenly grew a fascination for the grass.

"_Maybe if I looked like the other girls he'd notice me."_ I remembered she had made that comment the first time Harry walked up to Cho Chang.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." I asked trying to be as sincere as I felt. "Friendship or no friendship Harry would be crazy not to fall for you." I reassured her.

"You didn't." Hermione crossed her arms.

"I never said I didn't." I suddenly felt brave enough to confess my feelings but that would be reserved for another time because my heart belonged to someone else now. I loved Luna more than Hermione and nothing was going to change that. "Just look out for yourself, okay?" I stood up and offered my hand for Hermione to take.

"I think I can do that." She smiled.

"And tell this Adam guy he's got quite a catch." I put my arms around her.

"I will, tell Luna the same will you?" She replied. "Thank you, Ron. For caring so much, I love you for it."

"And I care about you too." I tapped her nose with my finger. It was too awkward for me to tell her that I loved her; I was still a guy, after all. She hit me on the arm and laughed. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being such a guy." She smiled. "But I'm glad we talked. You should go and do your boyfriend-girlfriend things with Luna. I'll see you at lunch."

"I will." I waved as she made her way back into the castle.

I probably benefited from the talk more than she did because it had somehow been closure for me. My feelings for Hermione had disappeared, not completely but it only made my feelings for Luna even stronger.

One day, I might thank Hermione for not feeling the same way because that might've changed the possibility of me ever getting to know Luna Lovegood, the love of my life.

* * *

_**Love is when you don't want to go to sleep because reality is better than your dreams.

* * *

**_

A/N: Here is chapter four! I hope you guys review. Please tell me what you think in full detail. What do you think about the story? What would you change? Thanks. Please review!

God Bless.

17


	5. Author and And then there was Justin

A/N: Although I am not getting as much reviews as I hoped for. In fact, I feel like my reviews are getting a lot less. I am still not disheartened to write my story because I am looking forward to the latter chapters! It getting so exciting! I just want to warn all who are reading that there are a few curse words in this chapter. Nothing big though since these words are probably already part of your vocabulary. I am not encouraging you to use it because it is not cool to curse. (Getting all motherly for the kiddies) But seriously. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the dumb ideas that seem to keep popping into my head.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin

* * *

_**How many special people change?  
How many lives are living strange?  
Where were you while we were getting high?  
Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannonball  
Where were you while we were getting high?  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky  
Wake up the dawn and ask her why  
A dreamer dreams, she never dies  
Wipe that tear away now from your eye  
Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannonball  
Where were you while we were getting high?**_

_(Champagne Supernova, Morning Glory, Oasis)

* * *

_

As November was ending Hermione was now where she had been the year before, way ahead. She rubbed her fingers across her forehead in frustration. She could not understand why Trigonometry was so much more complicated compared to Arithmancy.

It was a beautiful day to go outside, everyone was expecting snow soon but Hermione remained locked up in the four corners of the library. And the real reason as to why this was the first place she went to whenever she had free time was because she had to finish her other schoolwork. What no one knew was that Hermione was also a home study student back in the muggle world.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Justin Finch-Fletchley took a seat beside her. Harry and Ron knew better than to sit down on the chair that was reserved for other books when there was no more room on the her table. But she didn't want to be rude.

"Studying." She shut the book immediately. Dumbledore had allowed her to take her muggle studies just as long as it was kept a secret. She knew that if the purebloods heard about it they'd throw an absolute fit over Dumbledore encouraging muggle studies in such a way. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione looked up at him. He had grown into his looks, dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a rather knee-weakening smile. He was one of the 'guys to be with' at Hogwarts right after Harry and Malfoy, of course.

"Why the frown?" He looked at little worried. She hadn't realized that her brows creased when she thought of Malfoy.

"Sorry." Hermione ran the palm of her hand over her forehead. She hadn't realized she looked like such a mess. Her hair was falling over her face; her ponytail hadn't kept it at all neat. And her robe was already on the floor. "But like I said what do you want?"

Justin smiled, Hermione had to admit that he was a tad bit good looking but she really didn't see what all the girls fussed over. "I wanted to ask you something."

Hermione nodded. She was getting uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. She knew she looked like a mess but he really didn't have to rub it in. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but I'd prefer it if you'd just beat around the bush." Hermione sighed.

He smiled again, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione felt her face redden. Had a boy just asked her out, a boy from Hogwarts? The only boy who ever really bothered to look at her had been Adam. "I," she really didn't know what to say. "I thought you were with that girl from Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst." She had the tendency to ramble and didn't really know when to stop.

"I will completely understand if someone else asked you already." He took her comment as a sign that she was going to say no.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said her voice suddenly deeper than usual. "It's just I have the tendency to ramble when I'm in shock or when I'm confused. I ramble when I don't know what to do." She shook her head, "It's stupid I know." She mumbled mostly to herself.

"I think it's adorable." He smiled. "I think you're adorable." He placed his hand on top of the hand that was resting on the table, her hand! Hermione instinctively pulled her hand away and stared at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. I just wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball. I'd be honored to have you holding onto my arm for the night."

"Justin," Hermione smiled. "You're full of lines." She laughed.

His expression changed. He obviously wasn't expecting her to react that way. "I'm sorry. But I just came here in hopes of being your date at the ball. My friends told me that it was going to be hard to get you but I didn't really think that…"

"You're rambling." Hermione smiled. She was enjoying the fact that she was somehow intimidating him.

"I do that," He coughed out. "When I'm nervous."

"Please," Hermione shook her head. "I just used that excuse."

"But I do," He looked at her sternly, "Do-that-when-I'm-nervous. Yeah."

"So why exactly are you asking me to the Yule Ball?" She crossed her arms. It was in her nature to interrogate people like this especially when they wanted something from her.

"Because there is no one else I'd rather go with, especially since it's my last year." This time he didn't smile when he said that. And her gut told her the answer to his question.

"Okay," Hermione nodded. Her gut also told her that there was only going to be one opportunity and that she might as well take it since her best friends were obviously going with other people.

Justin looked like he had just witnessed a miracle. "Really?"

"Really." She sighed heavily.

"I mean, you don't mind, because I've liked you since like second year but you were always caught up with some other boy." He began to ramble again and then suddenly stopped. "I've said to much haven't I?"

Hermione smiled. "It's okay. Second year, huh?" Justin nodded.

"When your hair hit me during the duel of Draco and Harry." He confessed.

Hermione felt herself blush furiously. "I never thought anyone could see me that way."

"Huh?" He looked at her confused.

"Nothing." Hermione shook her head and smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked.

"You want to join me for pumpkin juice?" Hermione smiled.

"You wouldn't mind?" He asked nervously.

"I wouldn't have invited you if I did, right?" Hermione smiled. "But,"

"I hate the word but." Justin said grimly.

"This is simply platonic."

"Platonic." He nodded then looked at her confused, "What is platonic?"

"Just as friends." She smiled as she got the rest of her books.

"Platonic." Justin nodded. "Hermione, friends can carry each others books right?"

Hermione smiled. "I think I can manage." Before she finished the sentence he took all her books from her. "Mr. Finch-Fletchley, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me." She wrinkled her nose. "Come on, I'm parched."

* * *

Harry was seated with Cho, Luna and Ron. They were in the corridor that led to the Great Hall. 

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Library." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"She's always there." Cho shook her head.

"No one can get her out of that place." Ron informed them. "Not even me or Harry."

"I'm not joking." A familiar voice was nearing the corner. "Hello lot." Hermione stood in front of the four with Justin by her side.

"Speaking of the devil." Cho smiled. "Hello Hermione."

The two had been a lot more civil to each other; in fact you could consider them friends since Hermione would be the one-way Cho could know everything about Harry, well almost everything.

"You all know Justin." Hermione raised an eyebrow questioning Ron and Harry's glances at Justin. "We were on our way to get some pumpkin juice. Would you like to come along?"

"We'll stay." Cho smiled and put her hand on Harry's lap. "But thank you for the offer."

"I'll see you at dinner." She smiled once more and walked again. "So where were we?"

"I believe you." Justin resumed their conversation. And as they got farther they're voices disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Ron looked at Harry.

"I think they'll make a cute couple." Luna smiled.

"Adorable." Cho agreed.

"But what about -" Harry began.

"What about?" Cho looked at him sweetly.

"Hermione never struck me as a playgirl." Luna scratched behind her ear.

"Hey!" The boys (Ron and Harry) spoke up in unison.

"Okay, Hermione protectors." Cho rolled her eyes.

"Really, Cho." Harry looked at her. "You can't possibly see Hermione in that light."

"Do you Luna?" Ron looked at his girlfriend as well.

"It was an uncalled for comment." Luna apologized. "I was teasing. It would've been more appropriate if she were here that way there would be no malice in what I just said." She put her hand on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Cho?" Harry looked at her expecting her to apologize as well.

"What?" Cho looked at Harry. He just looked at her. "I didn't do or say anything."

"Really," Harry just stared at her.

"I am not apologizing for something I didn't do." Cho crossed her arms and moved away. Harry didn't say anything. "Harry, do you really think that I did anything? I didn't say a bloody thing!" He still didn't budge. "Really, you've got to get over it." Cho stood up quickly and walked away.

"All I wanted you to do was apologize." Harry stood up and took her arm when he had caught up with her.

"Fuck you, Harry Potter." She pulled away. "Just, fuck you." She pushed him before she turned around.

* * *

**_"I think all of us want to feel something that we have forgotten or turned our backs on, because maybe we didn't realize how much we were leaving behind. We need to remember what used to be good. If we don't, we wont recognize it even if it hits you between the eyes." _**

**_- Jenna Rink, 13 Going on 30_**

* * *

A/N: Oh the drama! Things to look up for in the next chapter - Cho's real feelings, the Yule Ball from the point of view of the four main characters in the story. Well they are the main characters for now!

17


	6. Cho and Me or Her

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, seeing that my number of reviews is not improving I'm just going to keep writing. And like Eristoff-icE said if this were me I would have given up on it too. But there are just so many ideas popping into my head right now. And it really sucks because I can't seem to stop writing even though there are so few of you reading. So I hope God somehow blesses this post to make a few more people read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. And a few of the statements here are from the old show Dawson's Creek.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

* * *

**_Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
A nd now i feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My hearts brused  
Was i ever loved by you?  
_**

**_Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never meant to be_**

* * *

Cho's Point of View 

As I'm running through the corridors of my school I feel like my heart is being sucked out from me.

I'm hoping, no, I'm praying that Harry has decided to follow me, to apologize at least.

I stop when I turn the next corridor I try to catch my breath.

He's not there.

How do I know?

Because I feel him when he's around me.

He's created a presence that I always feel even when he's a wall away.

And now?

I can't feel him.

I feel the heat rush to the back of my eyes and the feeling I know so well is coming over me again. I put my hand over my mouth and feel the tears leak from my eyes.

"Please, don't let him see me like this." I whisper. I hear his footsteps and pray that somehow he will be diverted into another direction.

"Cho?" His voice, he is standing right behind me now.

It took him ten seconds to follow me. And in those ten seconds he couldn't decide on whether or not to because he was thinking about her, and what he thinks I said about her.

I take in the air but it hurts. My chest just feels tight, like I can't breathe because my body won't let me. I face Harry preparing myself for his reaction. This is the routine that I have become accustomed to since Hermione arrived.

I can't hate a girl who hasn't done anything to me. But I can dislike her for the effect that she has over my boyfriend.

I turn around knowing that my eyes are already red. It's almost like my face was created for crying.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. But his words, his apology, they were forced. He didn't really mean it. He just didn't want us to fight. I could see that he still wanted me to apologize for the comment that Luna (not me) made. "Cho," He moved closer. "I really am sorry." His hand was making its way to my left arm but I pulled back. It took all my strength to do that.

"Not this time, Harry." I shook my head furiously. I know I probably looked like a child but I couldn't let him win anymore. I wasn't going to sit back and do things on his terms. I was in this relationship too. "You don't have to say anything, I just want you to listen."

I knew I had his full attention.

"Since Hermione arrived I feel like the only thing we argue about is her or something related to her. My voice is no longer heard in this relationship and I don't think I can handle being the inactive one being driven around the one-way street. I am putting my foot down and I don't blame Hermione for any of this. I blame you! Just you! For looking at her the way you do, for talking about her the way you do, for the way you smile when you see her, for the way you get all defensive when someone says something bad about her, for not loving me the way you love her. That is what scares me the most Harry, that you might love her more than you love me."

"I love her, Cho. But I'm in love with, you." Harry cut through my speech, trying to convince me, trying to convince himself.

"Hush," I shushed him and took in the air. "You know what sucks even more is that when you come running back to me, you know I'll be there. I see it in your eyes, Harry. It's over."

I turned around and shut my eyes waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

He looked shocked but still he didn't move.

"I'm leaving Harry." I shook my head now realizing that I was bawling my eyes out.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Harry asked shocked by my statement.

I turned my head slightly, blinking the final tears that I was going to let him see. "I'm leaving," I cough out, "because you didn't ask me to stay."

"Cho!" I stopped again wanting to hear him tell me that he didn't want me to go, that he wasn't going to let me go. "It could be better, yet it could be worse. And the best thing I can do now is let it go." Was all he said and at that instant something inside of me felt like I had connected to him, again.

I turned around.

"Just a few seconds ago, you told me you were going away. I just got scared, so scared. And I will let you go if you wish it. But I am letting you know how much I need you, how much I want you and right now, nothing else matters, not even _her_."

He walked over to me but stopped leaving a space between us. "I'm not prepared to lose you, Cho." His voice cracked.

I looked down and thought of everything that has happened. Was I really going to let everything go? Everything that he had said and done will just be forgotten again, I know it.

I know that he's going to resent me for what I'm thinking. And I know that those who are close to his heart are going to hate me for doing this to him. But this is my heart at stake and if he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him he will do what I wish.

The wheels in my mind are spinning and there is only one solution to the situation that we are in. And the solution will make no one happy. I feel my heart pound when I see that Harry's eyes are brimming with tears as well. He is waiting for my answer.

"I am not prepared to lose you, Cho." His words were ringing in my mind. My plan would work if he were telling me the truth.

"What?" I clear my throat only wanting him to repeat what he had just said.

"I – am – not – prepared – to – lose – you." He looked me in the eyes emphasizing every word.

I shut my eyes and feel a smile form on my face. "I'm not prepared to be lost."

He closes the gap between us and puts his arms around me. His kiss feels like the first, its almost like in the short time that we were fighting our relationship was revitalized. I shut my eyes and feel the joy surge through me. I am savoring this moment for what is about to come. And I know that he is not going to take what I am about to say lightly.

"Harry," I pull away but place my hand on his cheek. "I have but one request."

"Say it and it will happen." He promised.

"Do you promise?" I asked titling my head.

"Can I hear it first?" He asked.

"Do you doubt me?" I tease trying to lighten the mood that I know will change in just a matter of seconds.

"No." He shook his head and put his arms around my waist, pulling me close and then looked into my eyes.

I smile, "You can't see Hermione anymore." The words finally leave my mouth. I wait for his reaction but he lets go of me. "Its me or her, Harry. I can't stand back and watch you two together anymore."

"But," He began. "I just can't."

"Then there can't be an us." I look down. It is amazing how the mood can change completely after one says something.

"I can't not see her, she's my housemate." He reasoned. "And apart from that, she's my best friend. I mean, people think I can't live without her."

"Then you'll have to live without me." I nod.

"No," Harry states. "I can't. I love you."

"Do you Harry?" I ask carefully.

"More than anything in the world." He assures me.

"Then say goodbye to her. Whenever you see her I want you to think of nothing but me. When you talk to her it will only be about how school is or about our relationship. You can't look at or talk to or think about her especially when you're with me. And when I'm not there I want you to act like she doesn't exist."

"Why?" Harry pleaded.

"Because I can't compete with a girl you've known from the beginning! I can't compete with someone who knows you better than yourself. And I can't compete with a girl who's smart, and funny, and beautiful." I feel myself crying again. "I can't, Harry, I just can't."

"But there was never any competition. I belong to you." He looked at me softly.

"But your heart belongs to Hermione." I say in barely a whisper.

"Am I not worth fighting for?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea what it is like to fight a losing battle, do you?" I found myself asking. He looked at me almost confused. "Okay," I clear my throat. "Let's say you've got two last Bertie Bott's, the flavors are chocolate and mint. And chocolate is the most common bean, but it's your favorite. And mint only comes once in a bag of Bertie's. And you have the choice to either give the chocolate or the mint away. So you give the chocolate away deciding that you can have it again anyway. When you put the bean in your mouth you realize that your taste buds are looking for the chocolate flavor and suddenly the mint starts to taste like vomit. I don't want to be the mint, Harry, because I am the mint."

"You're comparing yourself to a bean." He looks at me.

"You're such a prat!"

"It's just, you sound a little obsessed." He confessed but I could tell that Hermione was the only thing he was thinking about.

"Don't call me obsessed when I'm only scared of losing the best thing that's happened to me." I whispered sadly.

He says nothing.

"Choose, Harry." I'm not going to let this go.

He takes my hand in mine. "Did I ever tell you I really preferred the mint flavored ones? I mean, they are just so good. It just refreshes your mouth."

I smile through my tears and sigh.

He chose me over her?

He did.

And I was going to do everything to keep him.

But then his expression became serious. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"I'll be your best friend, now." I offer.

He paused for a moment to think. "You already are." He pulled me close.

There was something about that hug that was reluctant. It was almost like he was a world away.

I was no longer the victim.

I was now the perpetrator.

* * *

**_"What is being in love? Being in love is when you continue to love somebody even when there is no chance of that love ever being returned."_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: I know that it is hard to believe that Cho is being just... unbearable but you have to understand this is her boyfriend we're talking about. So I am trying to make the situation as realitstic as possible because I've been in situations like this and it seems to be a common solution. And no I am not Cho. I'm the girl that gets left out of things. Enough about me though, what did YOU think of my story?

17


	7. Harry and Discussions with Ginny

A/N: I'm so happy I got seven reviews! Seven reviews you guys! Thank you so much. It really made my day. God answered my prayers and I know that he'll answer it again since I'm praying that the reviews will be the same if not double! Thank you so much for all your insightful reviews. By the way I will no longer be posting any songs on this fic since the new rule came out. But what I will try to look for another site to post my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

* * *

Harry's Point of View 

"What has gotten into her, Harry?" Ron looked at me from across the table. Usually Wizard's Chess could take my mind off anything (next to Quidditch of course). I had just told Ron what Cho had asked.

"Nothing." Harry buried his head into his hands. "You should've heard what she said. I mean, she really does love me."

"Do you love her?" Ron asked. I watched as Seamus left the common room. Lavender and Ginny were both discussing Ginny's latest problem with Dean (who happened to be sitting beside her, the irony).

"Of course I do." I exclaimed. "I've liked her since fourth year."

"Liked is the key word there. And you can't exactly ignore Hermione. She is Hermione."

"I know."

"So what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"I'll stay away from her." I say with confidence.

"Like you have the capacity to stand on your own with her near you." Ron moved his queen. "Check mate."

"How did you do that?" I asked shocked when the game had ended.

"Simply, magic!" Ron brought up his balled fists to his face and slowly opened his hands while wiggling his eyes.

"I got in!" Hermione screamed as she burst into the room. She didn't seem to be yelling at anyone in particular. "I got it! I got in! I got in!" She jumped around excitedly.

"She got in!" Lavender jumped along with her. The two girls held hand and jumped a long. "She got in!"

"I got in!" Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"Got in where?" Lavender let her hands go.

"I got in!" Hermione shrieked. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack." She collapsed on the floor obviously tired from yelling.

"Are you okay?" Ron and Ginny ran to her side while Lavender squatted down.

"She got in." Ginny pulled Lavender up. "We're not supposed to be here. This could get messy."

"What?" Lavender was obviously confused. But Ginny eyed both Ron and me and then motioned towards the direction of their dormitories.

"It's okay." Hermione stopped Ginny. "You guys, I got into Harvard. I'm actually going to Harvard."

"Harvard?" Dean looked up from his book. "Why Harvard?"

"Dean," Ginny shot her boyfriend a look.

"What I mean to say is that, why not Oxford? Harvard is just so, well," He paused for a moment and realized it wasn't his place. "Far." He shut his book and made his way to his dorm. "I apologize for interfering."

"It's okay." Hermione smiled. "It's the basis of the schools appeal."

"That its far?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm taking up law there. I want to specialize on child protection." Hermione confessed. "It's silly I know but the rate of child molestation and abuse there is just so great and it breaks my heart. I want to be able to help."

"But you won't be able to help all of them." I looked at her. I was still across the room from everyone else.

"It will be one less the millions." Hermione smiled gently. "It's a start. They don't deserve to be mistreated in any form."

"How did this come about?" Ron asked. "Is this some project like S.P.E.W?"

"It's not a project." Hermione shook her head. "You do realize that it's the first time you've ever said the organization's name properly?"

"I wouldn't call it an organization. There are only three members." Ron joked. "Don't go, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Really, Ron. You're being silly. I'm not dying."

"But you'll be gone." Lavender said softly.

"I can still come and visit after a few years maybe because I've got to concentrate on my studies." Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"A few years? How many?"

"I don't know eleven, fifteen tops?" Hermione shrugged. "But I can always visit come Christmas. And why are you all being so dramatic. We should be celebrating. I'm going to the college of my choice! This is amazing."

"Congratulations, Hermione" Lavender gave her a hug. I crossed my arms and watched as Hermione wiped the tear that had left Lavender's eyes.

"We'll save the tears for graduation." Hermione smiled. Her eyes were a bit glassy as well. "You are all so melodramatic." She forced a giggle. "I should go. I've got to send my parents my reply to Adam's letter." She got out of our common room even faster than she had come in.

In my gut I knew that she hadn't gone back just to write to Adam.

She knew she was leaving.

She definitely knew what she was leaving behind.

"You're problem is solved, mate." Ron tapped my back. "You won't have to avoid her if she won't be here right?" He made his way up to our dormitories.

I walked over to the sofa and watched the fire flicker.

"Is she worth it, Harry?" Ginny took a seat beside me. We were the only one's left in the common room.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Cho, is she worth it?" Ginny cleared her throat. "Is she worth giving up Hermione for?"

I paused for a moment not knowing how to explain it to her. And then it hit me, "How do you know?"

"Extendable ears." She said guiltily. "I over heard the two of you fighting and something told me that I had to listen. It's like I've got this slight connection with you, Harry. It's the whole Voldemort thing, probably." She tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Are you going to give up your friendship with Hermione to be with Cho?"

"It was that or nothing." I told her simply. "She didn't want to live by my terms and I just can't lose her. And I was always the one delegating how our relationship was going to go."

"Terms, Harry? There is no such thing as terms in a relationship. It's compromise that moves us along, Harry." She looked me in the eye. "And you don't delegate Harry. She shouldn't. The two of you should know better than that. It's common sense. It's like she's the only one benefiting from the relationship."

"And what are you suggesting I do?" I ask.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But what I do know is that no friendship should be destroyed over a lover. And that is a fact."

"I can't lose Cho."

"And if she can't lose you she'll understand. I'm sure if you just tone down the Hermione praising during the day she'll get over it. Girlfriends will always get insecure with their boyfriends girl friends. Look at Dean with Susan Bones, I trust him because I love him. And if she loves you as much as she says she does, she'll trust you too. You haven't given her any reason not to."

"How do I go about it?" I ask stupidly.

"Tell her." She said simply.

"It's not that easy." I shook my head.

"It's important that you tell her. Sometimes, the hardest things to say are themost important."

"What do I say?"

"For someone who has defeated Voldemort a dozen times and has one the Triwizard Tournament you sure do ask a lot of questions." Ginny laughed after stifling a yawn.

"We should get to bed." I stood up and she did the same.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me as she held the wall that led to her dormitories.

"Sure, Gin." I replied and watched she disappeared behind the wall.

"Do you really prefer the mint bean?"

* * *

**_"A real friend walks in when the rest of the world walks out."_**

* * *

A/N: I love Ginny in this chapter! Smart girl, she is! What do you guys think? Is there anything I should add? I know it is taking forever to get Harry and Hermione together but it is a process and I am assuming that this story will be no longer than twenty five chapters to you can expect that the fluff will come sometime soon but after a lot of drama of course. Am I giving too much away? Please review! Thanks. 

Things to look forward to in the up coming chapters Yule Ball and we're finally going to meet Adam! I love the holidays even when it is months away.

17


	8. Hermione and The Confrontation

A/N: Thank you so much for all fourteen reviews! I was on a high all weekend! Unfortunately I was unable to update because I ran out of internet card. Again! It's getting out of hand proving to my parents that my sister and I really can't control our usage. Oh and my sister also helps out a lot when it comes to writing and updating this story. So if you like my story you might want to check out hers as well. It is a Harry/Ginny fanfic. It is entitled Et Ruat Caelum (Though the Heavens Fall) by fallengoddess. I'm hoping that you will all review again and I made this chapter a little longer than usual since you guys waited for so long!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

It was a stressful week for everyone. Last minute essays, tests and oral exams were being given left and right. Only a day left and they would be free. Well, free for the next two weeks at least.

"It's almost over." I rubbed my forehead and yawned.

"Thank goodness." Ginny sighed.

"Hermione, did you fight with the boys?" Lavender asked randomly.

"Huh?" I creased the upper part of my face. "What makes you ask that?"

"You haven't exactly talked to them the entire week." Lavender said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have." I thought. That was true though we hadn't really talked since things had gotten so stressful. And I kind of decided to finish the rest of the senior year curriculum so that I could submit it when I went home. And officially by the end of the winter break I would be a high school graduate. "We're all just really busy."

"Hermione, there's something you need to know." Ginny shot an angry look at Lavender.

"Should I be worried?" I bit my lip.

"I just feel you have the right to know." Ginny took a seat beside me.

"Okay," I nod my head and turn to her.

"About two weeks ago I heard Cho and Harry arguing." She explained.

"Can I just say I can't stand that girl?" Lavender rolled her eyes again. Ginny and I both shot her a this-is-not-the-time look. "Just sharing." She put up her hands in defense.

"As I was saying," Ginny cleared her throat. She began explaining in verbatim exactly what happened. "Cho gave Harry a choice." She said vaguely.

"What choice?" I raised my right eyebrow. It flabbergasted me to know that Cho saw me as competition. But thoughts that hadn't come in awhile began to invade my mind once more.

I was actually contemplating my feelings for Harry.

"Hermione?" Ginny interrupted my thoughts. "Hermione?"

"What?" I shook my head. "What did you say, Gin?"

"I just told you that Cho made Harry choose between you and her." Ginny looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I nodded. But my chest filled with butterflies just thinking about the entire situation. Did Cho actually think Harry had feelings for me?

Stop it, Ganger.

You've got Adam.

"But I barely know him." I admit to myself.

"What?" Lavender looked at me.

"Huh?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Nothing. Nothing, don't mind me."

"I'm assuming you know who he chose."

And then it dawned on me.

Harry had chosen that, that, temper Hermione, that crybaby over me!

I've been his best friend for years and he chose her. But why would Cho even question Harry's feelings for me? Unless, he, wait. He couldn't possibly see me in that light.

Adam.

Adam.

Harry.

"Stop it!" I bury my face into my hands.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny looks up at me.

"I've only got Potions left." I force a smile on my face.

"That makes two of us." Lavender picked up her parchment. "Let's submit this and get it over with. I've been meaning to try on my gown again."

"You've tried it on every night since you've gotten it."

"I might have gained weight." She laughed.

"Really." Ginny and I say in unison throwing the three of us in a fit of giggles. For now, I would let this issue pass. At least, until after Potions.

We go our separate ways. I walk into the Potions classroom and wait for the class to finish. I decide to try to Harry to confirm what Ginny said. I didn't doubt Ginny but my heart couldn't accept what Harry had done.

"So on the 26th Adam and I will meet you all the hotel?" I ask Harry.

"Yes, are you sure about the hotel though?" Ron speaks up. He is obviously covering up for Harry. I turn around and see that Cho is looking at us.

"Class dismissed. Have a decent Christmas." Snape said dryly and walked into his room.

"It's no problem. Dad took care of the accommodations. The perks of passing Harvard." I smile. They knew that I was getting everything since I had passed such a prestigious car. The Volkswagen Beetle, the apartment, a credit card with a sky-high limit, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"Harry you're going right?" I know the answer but he just looks at me and nods slightly.

I can't help but feel my emotions take over as Ron and Harry gather their things. "I can't believe you!" I yelled as we walked out of the classroom. There were students gallivanting all over the place. The two boys stop abruptly and Cho is standing close by. "It's true." I say sadly. It breaks my heart to know that he chose me over some girlfriend.

"What?" Ron looks confused.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Ronald." I feel my voice rising. "You really did choose her over me." I feel my tears well up. "Am I really not worth it? I mean after everything we've gone through together. Does our friendship amount to nothing? I mean, you didn't even try to compromise. You just let me go."

Harry just looks shocked and Cho comes closer to us.

"And you!" I pointed to her angrily. "I can't believe you made him chose! You are so much worse than I thought! I tried to be your friend and still you did this to me. There are no terms or words harsh enough for people like you!" I turn back to Harry.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." He says weakly.

"I am not even done with what I have to say to you." I know that students from all years are watching us. And tears are already falling from my eyes. My feelings are just out of control at the moment. "You are a creep Harry Potter! You have no idea what the meaning of being a friend is. As far as you're concerned you never had a friend named Hermione. And to me," I clear my throat. My tears are choking me, "you never existed."

I turn my heel and feel my body ram into another. Arms wrap around my upped half protectively and in an instant I sob.

"Wait here." Justin whispers into my ear. I can barely see through the water in my eyes. "You've got hell to pay, Potter." I was shocked when he punched Harry in face. I watched Harry fall on the floor. "I don't know why he'd date someone like you." He spat at Cho who was trying to help him up. "Are you okay?" He lifts my chin slightly.

I nod and wipe my face. "Wait." I say before we go any deeper into the sea of people. I remove the bracelet that has been on my wrist. I was so used to it being there I had forgotten all about it. I throw it at the couple on the floor. "We're through."

He looks up at me his nose bleeding a little. He's about to open his mouth but before he says anything I turn around and catch up with Justin.

"Thank you." I whisper. We're seated under the oak tree by the lake. "For standing up for me like that. But you're going to get into a lot of trouble do you know that?"

"I don't care." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I know that this is rhetorical, but, are you okay?"

"No." I shake my head sadly and then take in the fresh air. "But I will be."

I see Ron headed towards us. "McGonagal is calling you." He looked at Justin.

"I'll see you later?" He looked at me after he stood up.

"I'll go with you." I get up as well. "It's my fault."

"I did it out of choice." He looked at me.

"Can we talk?" Ron looks at me.

"I'll go ahead." He smiled. I nod and look up at my friend.

"Are you still talking to me?" Ron looked at me.

"Not unless you chose Luna over me, too." I whisper.

"Hermione," Ron puts his arm around me. "Harry loves you."

"Right." I make sure to extend my i.

"He just doesn't know it yet." Ron shook me making me smile for the first time since the confrontation. "I know it was really dumb of him to chose but he and Cho really have been fighting about you a lot. And from the looks of it I am not the only one who notices the way Harry looks at you. Harry made a mistake but it only makes him human."

"Harry, human." I nodded and began to walk.

"Hermione, I know your hurt." Ron walked beside me. "Trust me I know how you feel."

"No Ron!" I stop abruptly and face him. "You have no idea how it feels! Knowing that your best friend chose you over a girl he's really known for a year and a half. You do-not-know how- it feels!"

"Calm down." Ron looks at me.

"How can I?" My tears began to trickle. "At one point in time he was the only thing I lived for."

"And you were mine." He replied evenly. "Hermione, Cho is his first."

"But I'm his best friend, Ron." I feel my voice crack.

"You're," He points at me. "NOT his girlfriend."

I purse my lips and look at nothing in particular secretly hoping that the tears in my eyes would just disappear. I'm just as bad as Cho.

He takes my chin and looks into my eyes. "I'm sure Adam would've done the same."

"He wouldn't." I shook my head. "Because unlike Harry my boyfriend knows how important my friends are to me. Gender or not gender related."

"But has he seen you interact with Harry? I'm sure he's trying to protect the best thing he has."

"Oh, Ron." I sigh. "He's not that kind of guy."

"But you're that kind of girl." He looks at me and lets out an exasperated sigh. "I'm getting a little tired of convincing you."

"Convincing me?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something Harry told me years ago, and I quote," But I look around for Justin. He's way ahead of us. "Look at her – Ron, she's a goddess. How long do you think it's going to be before some guy, somewhere, notices that and gets interested in her? And what are you going to do then, my friend?"

"Find a Cho." I whisper and put my arms around him. "Thank you."

"I love you Hermione. You're more than a sister to me." He whispers into my hair.

"Now let go off me before Luna pulls a Cho." I say tactlessly.

Ron pulls away and laughs. "But Luna has no reason to."

"Oh and why is that mister?"

"I don't look at you the way Harry does." He puts his finger on my nose and his arms snake around my shoulders. "Come on lets go see what happened to Justin. He's lucky it wasn't Snape."

We saw Justin and Harry (who was with Cho, of course) talking to professor McGonagal. Was that jealous I saw in Harry's eyes when Ron and I came in? I had forgotten he had his arm around me.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagal looks at me. "It seems to me that you are the cause of all this trouble."

I think that arrow should point at Cho.

"I am." I nodded. "Please don't put Justin in detention because of me."

"Right now, I think that Harry is to make that decision because school was officially over by that time and we no longer have control over the students." McGonagal looks at Harry. "And your decision is?"

"I would've done the same thing." He looks at me, and smiles apologetically.

I roll my eyes with disgust evident in my face and turn to Justin.

"I'm sorry Harry." Justin looks at him while moving closer to me. I watched McGonagal walk away. "I just don't put up with assholes but thanks again, mate."

"I'll see you at dinner Ron." I look up at my red head friend and walk away.

"Are you better?" Justin asks me as we turn the corner.

"Much, especially since you're off the hook."

"Harry isn't a bad guy, Hermione." He tells me. "He's just a little stupid."

"Thanks, Justin." My heart is filled with gratitude because I am aware of the fact that he stood up for me even if he didn't have to. "I owe you my life."

"No you don't. You just have to be my date tomorrow night."

"I wouldn't go with anyone else." I say sincerely. "I've got to go up and pack."

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Before then hopefully." I smile and turn towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione," Lavender squealed and threw her arms around me.

"How'd you get into my room?" I manage to mumble.

"Who cares?" She waved it off. "Do you know how proud I am of you? Hermione, this is historic! You won!"

"Okay," I smile.

"Everyone is talking about how Justin punched Harry. Are you and Justin, you know, an item?"

"No!" I yell. "I'm still with Adam. It's not like that. We're just friends."

"A guy and a girl can never just be friends." Lavender rolls her eyes.

"That's not true. Look at me and Ron."

"No, Ron was in love with you at one point."

"And how come I am the only one that doesn't know this?" I whine.

"Because you're oblivious to the way people look at you."

"That's the point they don't look."

"That's because they're intimidated by you. Hermione, you are the most intelligent girl in our class but when it comes to matters of the heart you've failed a dozen times."

I look at my friend. "I'm exhausted and I have to pack. Can we rain check on this talk until after dinner?"

"Sure, but Ginny wanted me to ask if the trip was still on." Lavender remembered before she made her way through the portrait.

"Of course it is."

"Even with Sonny and Cher?" She said implying Harry and Cho.

"You know who Sonny and Cher are?"

"Nope, but I've heard Dean call them that quite a number of times." Lavender laughed.

"Yes, even with Harry and Cho." I nod. "I refuse to stoop down to their level. Besides it would be so much fun to watch the shame on their face."

"You are evil."

"Some people think I'm the spawn of Voldemort." I laugh and wave one last time before walking into my room.

I pick up a photo of Harry and I goofing around. Ron took this picture. I feel anger take over and I randomly throw the photo.

I sit on my bed. I no longer have the energy to pack. And what Lavender said is just bothering me. Did I really win?

If I won, why does my heart feel like part of it is gone?

And why do I feel like the loser?

* * *

"_**Love has this horrible habit of messing everything up."

* * *

**_

A/N: The sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter (that I've already written) will come up. It's the Yule Ball chapter from my point of view! Things are getting really complicated, huh? What do you think? Remember when I said that it


	9. Author and The Yule Ball

A/N: Here is the Yule Ball chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I hope that you will like this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Oh and I want to apologize for the tense confusion its just when I wrote this story I got really mixed up. I know that Harry seems to be like the only jerk at the moment but I can't make them all jerks at the same time. And I know that Cho is older but I just made her their age for this fic. Thank you all for the constructive criticism looking forward to more reviews! I hope that you all understand that this story is not yet done so there are a lot of things that are yet to be explained. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, again.

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't know but he loves someone else, and she loves this guy—you just can't win. What if love doesn't have to be written in the stars but in your eyes and the only people that can see it are the people around you? Let the third war begin.

* * *

Author's Point of View

There is nothing more beautiful then Hogwarts during the Yule Ball.

You are standing at the entrance, the doors are closed but you can see the mist escaping. It's got an eerie effect to it but you can't help but feel a hint of romance.

Your date will always seem to be the most beautiful person at the ball no matter who they are.

You walk in and there are snowflakes falling but they never touch the ground. The wonder of magic is in this very room and at this very moment. And maybe its not because of the magic it took to set up the place but the magic of the night and how somehow the one person you wanted to take said yes and you're together. And only the best, most un-expectable things can happen.

Maybe that's what prom is like.

But, seriously, there is nothing like the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. And maybe that's one of the biggest things that make the school year worthwhile.

Anything can happen at the Yule Ball, right?

Hermione Granger ran out of her room in her white dress. It was clingy on the top (spaghetti strap of course) and flowed down gracefully as it got to the bottom. She magically curled her hair and placed Swarovsky diamonds in her hair as an effect. (If you want an image of the dress you can e-mail me.)

"I'm sorry, Justin!" She ran out as quickly as possible. She barely had any time to get dressed because she had helped in putting the Great Hall together. She stumbled a little but managed to get her balance. "Wow, not the elegant entrance I was expecting but yeah!" She put both hands in the air and posed.

Justin smiled at her antics. "You look amazing but are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She managed to get herself back together. "Shall we?"

"Why don't you take a deep breath?"

"I'm good. And you look good." She rambled. "And we're going to be late."

"You didn't have too much caffeine today did you?" He put out his arm for her to take.

"I was up at five, you think?" She smiled taking it.

"I must admit, I really think I've got the prettiest date to night."

"I'd like to say the same." She replied honestly.

She could now see why there were so many girls going after this guy. He looked absolutely adorable in his tux.

"You think I look pretty?" He batted his eyes.

"Absolutely." Hermione said in a deep voice.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't wear a tie." He said. Hermione realized that she had been studying him.

Hermione's eyes shot open. "Wait!" She lifted her dress to reveal her bare feet. "I forgot my shoes." She laughed at herself and ran back through the portrait.

Justin waited outside for about a minute and a half.

"I'm sorry." She was a little bit taller now.

"You didn't forget anything else?" He teased. "Maybe, your teeth."

Hermione beamed. "Nope, its all here."

"Good." The two made they're way to the Great Hall.

"Pictures?" The Creevy brothers were greeting everyone.

"Definitely." Justin smiled as Colin led us to the side.

"Smile."

Hermione beamed but Colin snapped a shot of her laughing at Neville who decided to take Trevor a long. The frog had a little bow tie on as well.

"Wicked!" Colin waved the photo in the air. "This has got to be the best photo I've taken all night."

He handed Hermione the paper. Her eyes were focused on the camera but she was obviously laughing and Justin was looking at her. It definitely looked more like a candid shot. Justin's arms were draped on his sides. And Hermione's right hand was holding onto his left arm but her left hand was raised a little almost waving at nothing in particular. And the movement of the picture was Hermione just laughing occasionally putting her left hand up to cover her mouth and Justin was just looking at her. It seemed like there were stars in Hermione's hair that was the reason she had put the diamonds.

"Cute." Hermione giggled. "But you're not even moving."

"There I'm waving." He pointed. Hermione let out a laugh when she saw the picture.

"Can I have it?" Hermione asked Colin.

"At the end of the ball you get a copy. But for now you've got to put it on the Ball Board." Colin pointed to a collage of pictures on the door of the hall.

"Ginny!" Hermione called her friend who was in a champagne colored gown. The two girls hugged and complimented each other.

After that Hermione and Justin made there was into the Great Hall.

"Its almost like the snowflakes are falling on your hair." Justin tapped one of the gems in Hermione's hair.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione laughed.

Outside the walls of the Great Hall Harry, Ron and their girlfriends were taking pictures of their own.

Cho was in a periwinkle blue gown that fit her beautifully. Her hair was curled at the bottom giving it a livelier effect. Her dress fit her body perfect. The halter dress complimented her every curve. Luna looked amazing as well. She was dressed in a simple olive green dressed that fell gracefully on her.

"Looks like we've got the prettiest dates," Ron smiled and kissed Luna's forehead after they had stepped into the hall.

"Ron!" Hermione hugged her friend. "Luna you look absolutely fabulous. Her eyes gave both Harry and Cho the once over but deep down inside Hermione knew that there was no doubt that Cho was the prettiest girl at the ball.

"I've got to go to the powder room." Cho said suddenly. "I'll see you later." She seemed to be eyeing someone.

"Where's Justin?" Luna asked.

"He went to go get me some pumpkin juice." Hermione smiled.

"The place is amazing." Harry said mostly to himself.

"You did an amazing job Hermione." Ron smiled.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully.

"Here you go, princess." Justin handed Hermione the cup.

"Princess?" Ron looked like he was about to explode.

"Hey," Hermione hit his right shoulder. "I'm a princess, all girls are."

"A Little Princess." Luna smiled remembering the book. "I love that book."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Harry," Justin nodded. "Let's go eat and then we can start dancing."

"Okay." Hermione took Justin's hand and the two walked into the crowd.

"She's never going to talk to me again." Harry whispered.

"You kinda placed it on yourself, mate." Ron shrugged.

"Hi," Cho tapped Harry's shoulder. "Miss me?"

"More than you know." He took her hand.

A few minutes later the dancing music's mood had changed a bit.

"Dance with me?" Cho bit her lip and nodded towards the dance floor.

"I was just about to ask you." Harry replied before he could stop himself.

"No you weren't." She laughed. "You don't dance."

"You know me better than I know myself." He smiled.

"But you're still dancing with me." Cho pulled him up from his seat.

On the other side of the hall Hermione and Justin were dancing as well. It was there second dance for the night. The instrumentals of a familiar song began to play and Justin felt Hermione stiffen in his arms.

"You okay?" He pulled away.

"I'm fine. You don't have to stand so far away." Hermione pulled him closer.

"Some day," He sang in a husky tone. Justin wasn't a great singer, "when I'm awfully low when the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking of you."

"And the way you look tonight." Hermione whispered into his shoulder. She felt her tears welling up.

And from the other side of the room Cho seemed to be leading Harry.

"I'm the boy." He reminded her.

"I know." She replied.

This song was too much for Harry. This was the first song he and Hermione had ever danced to. In fact, he only had to dance with her because Ron had gotten cold feet and backed out. He smiled when he remembered what he said to her it seemed to be so many years ago, _"This is now officially our song."_

Justin began to turn Hermione. "You're lovely, with your smile so warm. And you cheeks so soft." He pulled her close and placed his hand on her cheek making her laugh even more. Hermione was thankful for Justin's antics. They were going to be a much better memory for this song. "There is nothing for me but to love you." He wiggled a little making Hermione laugh harder.

"Harry," Cho turned around to see that her boyfriend was looking at the person she expected him to be looking at. "According to plan." She said to herself. Harry had not heard what she said. "Merry Christmas." She tiptoed and whispered into his ear. That had caught his attention. She placed a kiss on his cheek and left him. In a split second her plan took action.

And at that very same moment, "Just the way you look, tonight." Justin whispered into Hermione's ear and turned her around once more but before she could make a full turn he let go of her hand. Hermione's eyes widened but her hands landed on the chest of a familiar person.

She looked up into his green eyes and bit her lip. She wanted to pull away but fate made her stay.

"Dance with me? Please." Harry took her right hand (which was still plastered on his chest).

"This was planned." Hermione bit her lip as yet another familiar song played.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart." Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Ron's voice fill the hall. She and Harry looked at the stage to see Ron and Dean, who looked really drunk.

"Without saying a word, you can light up the dark." Dean sang.

"Who did this?" Hermione felt her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Harry whispered in a serious tone trying to ignore Ron's antics.

"Do you honestly think I could stay mad at you?" Hermione felt a tear fall as the song continued. "You could stab me in the heart and I'd still give you the knife so you could do it again."

"The smile on you face lets me know that you need me." Ron and Dean sang a little too loudly making Hermione laugh and cry at the same time. "There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all."

As Dean continued the second stanza Ron spoke up.

"For you Harry!" He winked at his two friends. "From Cho's heart to yours. We're all glad to see you're friends again even if it didn't last day."

"Old mister Webster could never define, what's been said between your heart and mine." Ron howled, almost. But they had to admit, he could sing.

As the song continued Hermione put her arms around Harry to give him a big hug. "It felt like forever."

"I know." He whispered. "I know."

"You say it best, when you say nothing at all." The entire hall filled with applause. Ron and Dean began to skip around the stage and they bowed every now and then.

Hermione pulled away from the hug and let out a sigh. Harry smiled once more and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Stop, I'm going to start thinking you don't mean it." She laughed as they walked back to their dates, who were standing beside each other.

"You're doing?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she spoke to Justin. He shook his head and motioned towards Cho who looked like she was about to cry herself. Hermione knew it had taken a lot to do what she did. She stepped in between the gap of Harry and Cho.

"I'm sorry." Cho replied and put her head down in shame. "I was being selfish and I," She no longer knew what to say. "Friends?" She put out her right hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione looked down at it and back at Cho's face without any expression. She did it once more but the second time she looked at Cho's face she tilted her head slightly and flung her arms around her.

"Who said we were enemies?" Hermione asked.

"You did, yesterday." Ron's voice cut in.

"Always the comic relief." Hermione pulled away from Cho. "But you were amazing."

"Yes, but I'm drunk." His eyes widened as he nodded his head. "I think someone spiked my pumpkin juice."

Hermione turned to Cho. "What you did was low." She shook her head and shrugged. "But what you did tonight promises you a spot in heaven."

Anything can happen at the Yule Ball.

* * *

_**It's the old street you've walked**_

_**When it's already gone**_

_**It's that war that you lost**_

_**Even if the battles are won**_

_**(Some Say, fallengoddess)

* * *

**_

A/N: Thus ends the Yule Ball chapter! Things to look out for in the next chapter, London for all and finally Adam. Did you like this chapter? How can I improve on the next chapter? Please review, thanks!

God Bless!

17


	10. Hermione Going Home to Adam

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Bit thanks to Victoria! Hope this story brings some relief. I personally think this chapter stinks but yeah.

Disclaimer:Don't own squat :)

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

What happened to me last night?

Maybe I was a little carried away by the entire idea of the Yule Ball, but the words that left my mouth, it was almost like they weren't mine. Like it was someone's intention for me to say it. Almost like I was watching the entire scene from outside a box.

I got out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. My eyes were bloodshot.

"What happened?" I asked my reflection and washed out my face. I knew I had to ask McGonagal.

After a quick shower I managed to somehow reach my professor before the train ride.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" She pushed pack her spectacles.

"I want to ask you something about," I thought about what I was about to say and felt foolish. "I'm quite embarrassed about it."

"What is it?" She asked firmly.

"I don't think it is anything to be worried about but I think last night, at the Yule Ball" My breathing suddenly became uneven. "It was like I had an out of body experience."

"An out of body experience?" The older woman creased her brow.

I placed my hand on the side of my face and pushed my temples slightly. "Like I know what happened but I can't really explain myself. It was like I wasn't me."

"You weren't you?"

"Exactly." I nodded. This was the first McGonagal had ever made me feel, well, stupid. "Like I was just watching myself be, uhm,"

"Possessed?" The Professor offered.

"No, not really. Like my inner most feelings were getting the better of me." I bit my lip. "Honestly, I didn't want to forgive Cho but I did and that is so unfair. And Harry, he's a prat, excuse my language professor. And now they both think I'm friends with them when deep down I'm still really hurt."

"I doubt you're not the only one who thinks that." McGonagal nodded towards the door where Cho and Harry were standing. They seemed to be avoiding any form of eye contact with me.

"Professor," I said in a serious tone. "What happened to us last night?"

"Your anger is only what your mind feels yet your soul has no say."

"I don't understand." I was beginning to get frustrated with all these little riddles she was giving, even if that comment was only the first.

"Last night, the atmosphere of the Yule Ball, there was something different, no?"

"Yes." I nodded my head and suddenly everything seemed to make sense. "You put a spell over the entire hall."

"Not I but Dumbledore. Every year a spell is put in order to resolve arguments even just for the night."

"That's cruel!" My voice was shrill. Every nerve in my brain was trying to explain what had happened.

"It has been done every year." McGonagal looked at me sternly.

"But," I was curious to find out why I had only heard about it now, or why I had only felt it now.

"This was the only time you came to the ball with a feeling that is trapped in your heart."

I crossed my arms. I felt stupid for falling under the spell that Dumbledore had placed. "It just doesn't make any sense. Why would Dumbledore tamper with people's feelings like that?"

"Because, sometimes people's feelings have to be tampered with, for them to be able to overcome their pride." She eyed me knowingly.

"My pride was taken and stepped on." I told her calmly. "But I suppose that it doesn't matter now because what happened has happened and personally I think it was the most illogical thing Dumbledore could do but knowing that he does have his reasons for, well, sometimes acting foolish I am going to try to understand why he did this when I know that I will never really be able to. I just thought that I would express that I really don't think it is right to tamper with people's feelings like that. It is just, wrong." I took in all the air my lungs could possibly handle and forced a smile on my face. "With all due respect professor, this is the lowest thing I've ever seen Dumbledore do."

"Perhaps it is because it was done to you."

My eyes shot open with the comment my professor had just made and suddenly I felt ashamed because she was right. "Perhaps," I nodded. "But then we'll never know. Have a Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Miss Granger." She nodded.

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip before going up to gather last of my belongings and the little pride I had left.

* * *

I hid myself in the head's cart. I refused to speak to anyone because I felt so, exposed.

"Hermione?" I could see Lavender's shadow.

"Not now." My voice cracked.

"I just wanted to say Happy Christmas just in case I wouldn't be able to see you at the platform." She said calmly. "My mother sent me an owl right before we left the school. I won't be able to make the London trip. We're going to China for the holidays."

I opened the door and threw my arms around her. "I wish you weren't."

"Me too." She whispered and wrapped her arms around me. "What's the matter Hermione?"

I led her to sit and told her the entire story.

"It is so hard to believe that they would do that to us." Lavender rubbed my shoulder. "I know you're hurting Hermione and I'm sure your furious because this has just complicated things even more but I'm sure they only had the best intentions at heart."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." I looked at her. "How am I going to be able to get through this trip without you?"

"Because you've managed without me, forever." She laughed.

"No," I shook my head. "I can't give them the satisfaction of knowing that I would forgive them in an instant. Especially Cho, she doesn't deserve that."

"She's just as human as we are. I'm pretty sure I would've done the same thing especially if I saw the way Harry looks at you."

"I hate that people keep saying that!" My voice shook.

"Calm down." Lavender nudged me back to reality. "There are only two things that can happen; it can work out or you'll slowly drift apart."

"I'm afraid it looks like the latter." I said darkly. "I just can't forgive him. What he did was just, ugh!"

"Calm down." Lavender comforted.

The train pulled to a halt.

"We're here already?" My eyes opened.

"Yeah." Lavender stood up.

"Happy Christmas." I wrapped my arms around my friend one last time. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"You too." Lavender walked out of the cart.

I carefully got my things together and headed for the wall. I knew my parents were already waiting on the other side. I made my way through the crowd as quickly as possible not really wanting to say goodbye to anyone.

"Hermione!" A voice boomed through the noise. I pretended to ignore it and kept walking. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Justin!" I forced a smile on my face; I was only two steps from the wall.

"Happy Christmas!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy Christmas, Justin." I nodded. "I really have to go."

"I'll see you." His voice was barely audible.

"You too." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Don't go break anyone's heart, you hear?"

"Will do." He smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Justin!" A woman who seemed to be in her mid-forty's called him.

"That's my mom, I've got to go." He nodded. "Take care of yourself."

"Bye." I shrugged and walked through. "Ouch!" I screeched when I bumped someone's back.

"Hermione?" Ron turned around. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley's voice rang as my head was still spinning.

"I have to go." I thought; I hadn't realized I said it out loud.

"Why so soon? Not even a hug for old Molly?" She wrapped her arms around me.

"Happy Christmas!" I greeted.

"Hermione?"

"Oh no," I mumbled under my breath as I turned around to see who decided to talk to me this time.

"Hermione!" The person was still a little far from me.

Tall and a little lanky with muscles here and there, curly dark brown hair, his thick eyebrows, and a dimpled smile. He stood there wearing a white shirt with the words, "Sorry, girls, I'm taken," written in bold italics.

"Adam?" I dropped my things. I completely forgot that he was going to pick me up. My heart raced as I ran to him. "Adam!" I squealed my voice a lot higher than usual. "Adam! Adam! Adam!" I jumped on him and wrapped him into a big bear hug.

"I missed you, baby." He ran his hands through my hair. I leaned back a little to see his face, my vision was a bit blurred. "Why are you crying? What happened?" He put me down.

"I'm just so happy to see you." I wrapped my arms around his again. "That's all."

"Come on Hermione, I know better than that." He lowered his face and gave me a kiss.

"You do, huh?" I bit my lip and kissed him again. "I'll tell you all about it later. You with mom and dad?"

"Nope, they sent me to pick you. Let's go?"

"I've got to go get my stuff." I nodded towards no direction in particular.

We made our way back to the group of red heads then I noticed that Harry.

"Adam, this is Ron, Ginny and Harry." I mumbled the last name. "That's Ginny and Ron's Mom, Molly, the twins Fred and George. Everyone meet Adam."

"Its nice to meet all of you." He smiled and shook each of their hands.

"Hermione, he's adorable." Ginny winked at him.

"Harry!" A voice called. I turned to see Cho calling her boyfriend.

"That's Cho." I point to the Chinese girl who's running towards us.

"I'd love to meet her but we've got a tight schedule." He placed his forehead on mine and kissed my nose.

"Oh, I'll see you all next week, right?" I ask Ginny.

"Definitely." She nodded.

"Well, bye!" I waved.

"Bye." They all waved and Adam wrapped his arm around my waist.

A week to think.

A week to forget.

A week to be with the ones I love.

* * *

A/N: I know it took so long but I am thinking about stopping this story. Its just that I got so many ideas for a new story and this isn't going as well as I planned. What do you guys think? I'll take a tally. If you don't think I should start my new story tell me. But if you think otherwise I'll delete this one since I'm getting bored.17 


	11. Harry and Making Things Right

A/N: I was so surprised to get so many reviews for the last chapter. Where were all of you? You just appeared when I asked if I should delete the story. Okay, so I will continue it and I will balance it with my new story. I'll give you some of the gist.

* * *

A Mother's Wish

Hermione Baltimore Granger is set to marry a person she has never met in her entire life. Protected by the Beauxbatons schoolgirl lifestyle, this American has not seen the world past her books. She has a certain dislike for the-stuck-up-boy-who-lived, who is a world away from her, but much to her shock and dismay he is who she has to marry.

Harry Potter who at eighteen saved the world from Voldemort is now just trying to have a normal life but when he receives a letter that his mother had written him so many years ago, he is shocked to find out that he is to marry an American Heiress.

Both their lives are turned upside down. Ego's will clash and how can love blossom in such a situation. Will both teenagers get married just to fulfill their mother's dreams but the bigger question is, will they fall in love?

* * *

So do I write this story? Would you guys read it? Please let me know.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

_**Ron, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Harry and Cho,**_

_**SURPRISE! Sudden change of plans! Here's a portkey that will land you to our new destination. It's a surprise that I've been keeping from all of you. Please do not dress warmly. Bring swimsuits and lots of tanning oil. The less amount of cloth in your clothing the better. I'll see you all there! Oh, and please don't tell Adam about the whole portkey.**_

_**Hermione**_

"What an odd portkey." Ginny held the coconut shaped key chain. We were supposed to be meeting at King's Cross but the letter arrived last night and now everyone was gathered at the dining table in the Weasley house.

"Let's just go!" Lavender's mouth shook. She was in a pair of denim shorts and a top, not exactly something one would want to wear this time of year. Ginny turned the dial and in a few seconds we were at our destination.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

It looked more like a jungle to me. "Cho?" I looked around for my girlfriend.

"I'm here." She struggled to stand up. "You sure she didn't do this to make I and Harry pay?"

"Cho!" Everyone scolded.

"Besides," Hermione stepped out of one of the bushes. "You were supposed to say Harry and me, you're sentence was and is grammatically incorrect."

"Where are we?" Lavender whined.

Hermione motioned for all of us to come close to her. "Welcome to the Bahamas," She wiggled her eyebrows as created a pathway revealing one of the most beautiful beaches I had ever seen.

"You didn't!" Ginny squealed as she ran out of the rain forest that did not seem to be fitting for the whole beach theme.

"Oh, but I did." Hermione laughed as she nodded her head. "Lets get all of you settled into your rooms. How is this working? By gender or by couple?"

"It's your call." Ginny shrugged. "Because either way I know Lavender is going to be my roommate."

"So its up to the four of you." Hermione said as we walked past the entrance. The hotel was huge in fact the entire place was huge.

"Who are you staying with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Adam." She said quietly as she got the cards from the concierge. "Welcome to the Atlantis."

"You're sharing a room with Adam?" Ginny asked in pure shock.

"Who else can I share with?" Hermione shrugged. "Don't worry its two queen sized beds for each room. We're all on the same floor. All four rooms are connected through these doors so we could just make it one big room and open all the doors."

"Hermione's playing house with Adam." Lavender laughed as we got into the elevator.

I held onto Cho's hand tightly feeling rather sick. It was still awkward for all of us. Hermione and I still hadn't talked.

"I've got to stay with Cho." Luna said. "That was the condition my father gave me. I could get into trouble if he's got one of his reporters following me."

"So its only one heterosexual room." Lavender's eyes gleamed. I had a strong feeling she was just saying all of this to get to me.

Suddenly I felt a tiny tingle on my forehead. It was strange because I hadn't really noticed my scar in the past few months but that alone was scaring me.

"Get settled and open those doors." Hermione laughed and walked into her room.

We all quickly settled in and in a few minutes Hermione and Adam were cruising down all the rooms. I was glad that they had gotten the open door thing because I could hear all the activity from each and every room.

"Hermione! You can't go parading around in your underwear!" I heard Ron's voice come from Luna and Cho's room. I got up from my bed and walked in.

There, Hermione stood with Adam's arms protectively around her waist. She was wearing a white bikini. "It's called a bikini Ron. And I got one for all the girls for Christmas with board shorts to match." She threw Ginny a green one, Luna blue one, and Cho a black one they all came with the shorts to match.

"You are overdoing yourself." Lavender shook her head, "And I love you for it!"

"My parents want to splurge on me." Hermione shrugged. "And I got the boys shorts. We don't want you two looking like idiots on the beach."

She leaned her head on Adam's bare chest. This guy was a walking contradiction he seemed like a nerd but a nerd with edge. What's happening to me? My last sentence just didn't make any sense.

We all stood there awkward at the situation.

"I don't think I can take this." Cho finally spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing against you. It doesn't seem right taking so much from you when you don't even consider us yours friends."

"Us?" Hermione was obviously annoyed by what Cho had said.

"Harry and Me." Cho shrugged.

"Harry and I." She corrected again. "You could've just taken it and said thank you because I already bought it anyway. Now if you don't want it I'm going to have to find someone your size."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cho asked.

"Whatever you make it." Hermione shook her head and then inhaled deeply. "Look, all I wanted was to spend my last vacation with my friends, that's it. And since I invited you, I hope you'd be a little more grateful."

"I'm sorry." Cho apologized. "The entire situation is just making me uncomfortable."

I though I saw a, "good," escape Hermione's mouth. She shook her head, pushed Adam's hands away and walked out of the room.

"Don't even bother to follow me." She yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"I've got to talk to her." I finally spoke up. My throat felt dry since I hadn't really said anything today.

"Harry!" Cho's voice was evident. The people in the room had moved to the next immediately. "Are you forgetting who your girlfriend is?"

"No, but she's made me forget who I am." I replied. "Hermione is part of who I am and I've realized that I'm willing to give you up no matter how much it hurts." I turned and walked towards the door.

"Walk out of this room, Harry and we are over." She said before I could step out.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." I didn't even bother to look at her because I already knew she was crying.

I looked down the hallway from both sides.

Where was I supposed to go?

I began to walk to nowhere in particular. But as I walked every single turn seemed to be the same. It was starting to make me feel dizzy.

"Harry?" I saw Hermione seated on the floor crying. She quickly wiped her eyes. "How'd you find me?"

"I don't know." I took a seat beside her. "What are you going here?"

"I thought of the one place no one would look." She bit her lip.

"The floor?" I asked.

"That Janitor's Closet, genius." She pointed to the door she was leaning on. "It's locked. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I went to look for you."

"You don't understand English do you." She sat up straight.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked pretending not to know what I was talking about.

"You don't have to be so strong." I said in a whisper.

"Oh please." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone. I don't need this from you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"For what this time?" Hermione's voice raised. "Breaking my heart, for choosing Cho or maybe for making all those years of friendship meaningless. Take your pick Harry, there's so much to choose from."

"I made a mistake."

"That was me being sarcastic." She butt-in.

"If you would just listen!" I yelled in frustration. "Please."

"What do you want from me this time?" She finally looked at me. Her hazel eyes blurred by her tears, "You've already taken my heart."

What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm sorry Hermione." I didn't know whether or not to touch her. I just wanted to put my arms around her. I felt safest when she had her arms around me. "I made a mistake. Its just I was in the middle of loosing Cho and I couldn't bare that. But I know now that I made the biggest mistake of my life. If she really loved me she wouldn't have made me choose between you or her. I've tried to ignore you but I just can't, I need to have you in my life. Its just too weird not being able to talk to you. You're the only one I can count on."

A million things were running through her head, her eyes bared it all.

"When we were friends at the Yule Ball I thought that everything was okay and then this whole thing about Dumbledore putting us all under a spell took me by surprise. But I know what my heart wants and what I want because I can't deny what happened that night. And I know that somehow, by some miracle you're going to forgive me because, you're amazing that way."

She bit her lip as if trying to stop it from quivering.

"I'm sorry Hermione." I'm not one to cry but at that moment I felt a tear escape from my eyes. "I'm just so sorry."

She sighed and smiled softly. Her thumb wiped away the tear that rested on my cheek.

"How can I forgive the person who broke my heart?" Her voice cracked as more tears trickled down her cheek. "There are no words to express how much it hurt to know that you did what you did."

"I can't even begin to imagine."

"No you can't." She shook her head. Her words were becoming incomprehensible.

"But I was in the moment where I had to choose and I know that there is no excuse but I just wasn't thinking straight. You were with Justin and Luna made some snide comment and I was just going crazy trying to protect you and then we fought and she gave me an ultimatum."

"Why do I need to be protected, Harry?" Hermione cried.

"I don't know." I said in frustration. "He didn't deserve you!"

"Then who does?" She cried again.

"I do." My eyes shot open when I realized what I had just said.

"Don't even go there."

"Hermione, Cho made me choose. I made a mistake and I am sorry."

"You've got to stop apologizing."

"Only until you forgive me."

Hermione put her head down. "You didn't even have to ask." She looked up again and I had never seen her eyes so expressive.

"Oh, Hermione." I put one arm around her and pulled her close. "God created you to be my best friend. What am I going to do without you?"

"Hurt me." She whispered. She cleared her throat. "We're just going to have to find you the right girl."

"Just like you found the right guy." I commented. I felt her shy away. "You're my best friend and I will make sure we find the man of your dreams."

She moved away from me again. This time her tears were small. "That's all I am to you, your best friend." Her voice was constantly cracking.

"You're Hermione." I shrugged. "You're everything."

"I'm the girl of your dreams, Harry." She whispered with a raspy voice. She cleared her throat, smiled at me, shrugged and said, "Masquerading as your best friend."

At that moment our eyes locked and it felt like we were the only two people left in the world. She didn't even have to touch me and already I was entranced.

"But you've got Adam." I reasoned.

"And you've got Cho." She stated but I made it evident in my expression that she had been wrong.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I will never let anyone ever get in between the two of us." I stated simply.

Hermione smiled and it warmed my heart to see the way her eyes gleamed when I said that. I finally had her back and I intended to keep it that way.

* * *

I back into the room only to find Cho clutching on to her bag.

"You're leaving."

"I am." She smiled. "Thank you, for everything." She put her arms around me. "I'm sorry. There will be so many things that I will never forget about you Harry Potter."

"What? That you denied me the most important person in my life?" I looked at her and was almost (ALMOST) sorry for having said that, just almost.

"Maybe that," She took in my insult. "But this is the way things come to an end and it was good while it lasted."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" I asked.

"Because I saw it way before it came." She smiled. "And besides, even if I denied you the chocolate bean doesn't mean you wouldn't go and try to find it."

"You're crazy."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Good bye, Harry."

"Bye." I opened my arms offering a hug.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away quickly and pulled out the portkey she looked up at me one last time.

"And Harry, don't let Adam be a threat. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

I rubbed my neck and decided to follow the rest of the pack downstairs.

'I'm the girl of your dreams, Harry, masquerading as your best friend.'

Those words changed my life.

Just like she did.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review or do I have to ask if I'm going to delete it again (LOL) But seriously please read and review and don't forget to let me know if you'd read my other story as well.

17


	12. Hermione and Being in Harry's Position

A/N: See how fast I updated? It's all because of all the wonderful reviews you guys sent in. So I'll make a deal, if we can hit just as much, if not more reviews then the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

I want to apologize to my beta, Victoria, for constantly forgetting to send her the chapters for her editing. That's because I don't really see her as a beta. She's like a friend already!

By, the way, if you yahoo or hotmail, let me know that way I can add you guys up!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

It's our last night in Atlantis and I can't help but feel sad.

"You okay, babe?" Adam walks over from his bad to mine.

"Its just," I sat up. "I don't want to leave."

"All things come to an end." He kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but pull away slightly. "What's really on your mind?"

"I," I close my eyes trying to think. "I'm fine."

"You've been really distant lately. I feel like we don't even talk anymore. I mean you're here but I feel like I might as well be back home." Adam shook his head.

"I'm sorry," I replied. "It's just the thought of leaving my friends is finally sinking in and I know that its shallow but is it worth it?" I sit up and look at him.

"I can't answer that, only you can."

"Oh, Adam." I busy my face onto his shoulder. "I don't even know what I want anymore."

"Yes, you do." He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "You're just ashamed to say it. Everyone knows what they won't but no one ever really has the courage to say it."

"Hey, you two. We'll be downstairs." Lavender called from the other room.

"Be down in a sec." I called back.

"This isn't about your friends is it?"

I look at him. "Course it is."

"Harry Potter is finally giving you the time of day and now you want him." He said in a whisper and stood up from the bed.

"Harry always gave me the time of day." I said in defense. "Adam, look at me."

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Adam, please." I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me and tell me that you're not in-love with him." He finally turned around.

"I don't love him." I looked down at the floor.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." His voice was coarse.

It took a lot of strength to face him. "I don't love him." I shrugged.

"Don't lie Hermione." He shook his head. "I don't want you to hurt just because you can't be with the man you want to be with. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"I am with the man I want to be with." I said honestly.

I was with the man I wanted to be with, right?

He didn't look at all convinced with what I just said. "You," I pointed to his chest. "I love you."

"Not as much as you love him." He shook his head.

"Stop it!" I grabbed his hands. "I've never been this happy in my life."

"You could be happier." He shrugged. "We're not going to end up together, Hermione."

"How can you say that?" My voice cracked. Suddenly the wonderful week we had spent here just vanished into this air.

"Look into the future? Is it my face you see," He cleared his throat. "Or Harry's?"

"I do not want to lose you." I shook my head. "Don't let me go not now, please."

"It's in your hands." He shook his head.

We decided to have a quiet dinner to finish off our vacation.

"To friends." Lavender offered the toast. "Even the weird psychopathic ones!" We all laughed not really knowing who she was implying. "Sorry, Harry." And that was a dead give away.

"To Hermione!" Harry winked at me. "So that wherever the wind takes her, it'll lead her straight home."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. I will take this opportunity to make a speech. I will never forget our scuba diving adventure."

"Where Lavender decided to make out with the hammer head." Ginny put in making us all laugh.

"I will never look at sharks the same way again." She pretended to look sick.

"New Year's Eve!" Ron clapped his hands.

"Oh, we don't want to go into details about that." Ginny covered her ears. "Eew! Sister in the table."

"Jet skis." Adam and Harry slapped hands.

"Walks on the beach." Luna leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and the candlelight made her blue eyes shine.

"The cove!" Lavender put her hand over her heart.

"And the cute guy you met there." Ginny laughed.

"That too. And the guy we met by the pool, in the town, oh and the janitor was pretty cute too." She wet on.

"Lavender, eew!" Ginny wrinkled her nose. "You're not supposed to do every single guy you come into contact with."

"I do not." She rolled her eyes. "I collect, then select."

"More on the memories!" I didn't want to get Lavender on that mode.

"Bungee jumping!" Ron yelled, I think he had a little too much wine. His face was as red as his hair.

"Bungee jumping?" Harry huffed.

"Oops, wrong trip." He burped.

"Eew!" Us girls said simultaneously.

"But my favorite." Lavender wagged her pointer finger. "Is when Cho left! Sorry again Harry."

"That's cruel." Ginny crossed her arms. "But I totally agree." The two girls giggled.

"One last walk on the beach?" Lavender asked. "Please, please, please."

"Okay, so two of you are drunk. I guess we can handle that." I laughed. Ginny helped Lavender to her feet and Luna helped Ron.

"No Lavender. Don't even think about it." Ginny backed away from Lavender's face.

"I love you, Looney Lovegood." Ron smiled. "I love every single Looney part of you, especially your doe caught in headlights eyes."

"Thanks." She laughed. "I think."

"I'm going to marry you." He nodded.

"Let's not go that far." She lifted him.

"No, I am." He nodded his head. "I'm going to marry you someday. Yup! Yup! Yup!"

"I'll just go get the camera in the room." Adam stood up from the table and gave me a quick kiss.

"Do hurry." I smiled at him. "So the drunkards are way ahead, you want to go follow them?" I look at Harry.

"Sure." He stood up quickly. Before I could do the same he offered me his hand.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So this is going to be the last time we are ever going to just bum together?"

"Harry, you just said bum." I laughed. "I think Adam is rubbing off on you."

"Perhaps." He nodded his head. I hadn't realized we were already so near the beach until the waves had touched my toes. "Look at those goons"! He pointed to the four who were already way ahead.

In attempt to remove my sandals I bent down but my timing as impeccable as it met with the waves allowing the tide to take my sandal.

"My sandal!" I yelled running into the water not even bothering about getting all wet. Harry decided to help. I've got to tell you it is not easy trying to get a hold of your sandals when the waves are coming in and when its dark.

"I've got it!" We yelled in unison. I felt a something hard hit my head.

"Ow!" I cried and stumbled. Harry did the same but for some reason he had landed on top of me.

"Hey."

"Hmm." I smiled starting to feel the wine hit. "I think I'm getting a little tipsy."

"You?" Harry shook his head. "Never. But we did get your sandal." He lifted it to my face allowing the droplets of water to fall over my cheeks.

"Ah!" I put my hands up to cover my face but instead they had brushed along Harry's chest. I quickly pulled back and blushed.

"You look beautiful?" Harry asked more than stated. He seemed be asking himself. He moved his face closer to mine but I made no move to pull away.

"I wouldn't kno—" Harry cut off my sentence and kissed me.

I always dreamed about what it would be like to kiss Harry Potter. And in those dreams they were perfect. I even imagined the situation, about how we would declare our undying love for each other and how I'd put his arms around my waist and we'd come together like pieces in a puzzle.

But it wasn't the scene I had imagined. In fact, it was so much more romantic. And the kiss was ten times better than I could ever dream about. The way he tasted like the ocean that we had just waddled in was enough to drive my senses insane.

You know how everyone just says there are sparks when you kiss someone?

The kiss we were sharing had more than just sparks, there were fireworks and a band and lots and lots of confetti. My heartbeat was so loud that it was pounding in my ears almost like I was about to go deaf.

Was it because his entire body was pushing against mine or because of the moment that we had just shared? Or was it because this was all I thought about from the moment I realized that I was in love with him?

At that moment, I knew, this is my first kiss. Regardless of the fact that I had kissed a few guys before it was nothing like what I was experiencing just now.

And in just a few seconds he pulled away.

He put a strand of my hair and smiled. "Wow."

I shut my eyes and tried to savor the moment. The next time we did that I'd try not to think about all those things that had just run through my mind and concentrate on the kiss more because it seemed to be so quick.

I felt my cheeks go pink.

"You're flushed." He finally got off me.

"Yeah, well." I sat up but felt my smile fade away when I saw the person I had forgotten about.

Harry had such an effect on me that I'd forget everything when I was around him. My world revolved around him, it was almost pathetic.

"Adam." I managed to breathe out. Instinctively I stood up and began to walk towards him.

He shook his head furiously and was backing away from me. "Don't even try to justify it." He turned his heel and ran.

"Adam stop!" I yelled and tried to run after him. It's not easy running wet on the sand much less with one sandal.

He kept walking.

"Adam!" I began quickening my pace.

"Its over Hermione!" He yelled and ran.

"Let me explain!" I called.

This sounded like such movie but I honestly didn't know what to do anymore.

"Please!" I cried but he kept walking.

The people in the hotel began to look but he made his way through and out.

"I can't talk to you right now!" He shook his head.

"Adam! Adam!" I was beginning to get frustrated.

He just kept running and running through the dark and I could barely see his figure. I saw a flash of light and heard the squealing of tires.

With all the energy that was left in me I managed to shriek, "Adam!"

* * *

A/N: Dun,dun,dun,dun! (2x) Now, all you have to do to end this cliffhanger madness is review! I'm giving you all two options.

I'll make him okay and end this entire story with the next chapter.

Something will happen and this story will prolong but still have its happy ending (maybe) and you can only choose this number if you promise to support (by reviewing) because I wouldn't like to do this on my own because it is so much more fun when you guys are there!

So tell me what you think because the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will be up! Thank you!

God Bless!

17


	13. Harry and The Art of Letting Go

A/N: I hope that you will take the time to review it like I took the time to write it. I would like to thank the eleven people who took the time to review my story. I'm telling you it was greatly appreciated.

Kiasha15, kutkelcie, Smiley, HARRYHERMIONESHIPPERduh, eunice, Harrysgirl21, Eristoff-icE, satinzevi89, meg, Mz SCRiBBLEz and of course Victoria. Thank you for taking the time to read and review the story.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the plot and Adam.

* * *

There are things in life that one cannot understand.

There are pains we feel will never disappear.

The loss of a love one is probably the most painful thing one can feel and the sight of death can pierce the heart with pain one cannot even begin to fathom.

I don't mean loss by cause of death because in my lifetime I've lost three of the most important people to the "other world." Perhaps I will see them again when my time is up but for now I am suffering the loss of the only person I did not see standing in front of me.

A tiny female hand with freckles spread across it held onto my shaking hand. I look up at her hazel eyes secretly hoping that they would turn into the familiar hazel eyes I had memorized with my heart. Her almond shaped, puppy-dog (if you will call it) eyes. But the hand that is gently trying to calm me does nothing but remind me of her even more.

"It will be okay, Harry." Her voice small yet struggling was trying so hard to be firm and assuring.

"It will never be okay." I shook my head with my heart still pounding against my chest.

"I understand how you feel." She whispered.

No, you cannot understand how I feel.

You can't even begin to comprehend what was running through my mind, not to mention my heart, at that very moment.

It felt like every bone in my body was crumbling, like my heart was so heavy it was giving me shortage of breath.

Like for the first time in my life, I felt like I didn't want to live anymore.

"Thank you, Ginny." I stand up finally with the little bones that are supporting my legs. "I just need to be alone."

"Harry," She called me before I had walked out of the compartment. "Stay."

"I can't." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because this is the place where we met." I walked out of the compartment remembering the series of events that happened earlier.

* * *

"Hermione!" I tried to make my way through the crowd of people. I had heard the sirens from inside the hotel and something told me it wasn't right.

She and Adam had run out a few moments before and I had not bothered to follow because I knew that she had to make a choice and with me being there would not before to anyone.

When I finally saw the scene of the accident I saw Hermione talking to one of the police officers. She had her hand clasped over her mouth and was crying. I saw Adam's body being carried over to the gurney. There was blood everywhere and the man driving the car had his hands on his back and was in handcuffs.

What had happened in a span of ten minutes?

Maybe it was much longer but it felt like just moments ago the best thing in my life has happened.

"Sir, I'm with that girl."

"We are." A voice said from behind. I turned to see Ginny standing behind me. "Luna is looking after the two."

Hermione's gaze fell upon the two of us and the officer she had been talking to signaled us to come.

"Hermione, are you—" I began to ask.

"Hold me." She ran into my chest right before I could open my arms. I carefully removed my arms from between the two of us and held her close.

God, I hate what shampoo does to her hair. The smell tickled my senses.

"Close the doors." The policeman ordered the people in the ambulance.

"Wait!" Hermione pulled away. "I'll go with him."

"I'll go with you." I grabbed her arm before she could step onto the ambulance.

"There is only room for one." The girl said quickly.

"I can't leave him." She pleaded.

"Don't leave me." I begged but before she could answer the paramedic closed the door.

My heart beat with the sound that my steps had been making.

This was their hospital?

The native hospital was somewhat different from what I was used to. I don't mean to make it sound primitive but its just that is wasn't that big and the operating room was separated from the waiting room by a mere glass.

In an instant I spotted Hermione who was watching the doctors prep Adam. She had her hand clasped over her mouth and just watched. It looked like she no longer felt the tears that were trickling down the side of her cheeks. Almost like she tried so hard not to blink just so that she would not miss a moment.

I ran over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off instantly and just stared through. If she stared any harder I was sure that the glass was going to break, but it didn't. She just watched as they pulled machines in from left and right.

It was nerve wracking because the glass was thin enough for one to hear exactly what was going on inside the operating room.

"We need another," was blocked off by, "He's losing more blood," which was covered by, "bring in the transfusion."

A nurse approached us with Adam's belongings or at least what had been inside his pocket. She handed it to Hermione who for the first time looked away from what was going on in the operating room to listen (not to talk) to the nurse.

The nurse had quickly asked a dozen questions, which sounded like a complete, blur to me being that I could still hear what was going on inside the operating room.

"Sorry, his wounds are too bad to take him to the real hospital."

I knew what she meant but couldn't help but ask myself if this one was fake.

After the series of questions and a lot more requests from inside the operating room. Hermione took in a large amount of breath, opened his wallet (which held a picture of him with his arms around Hermione) and pulled out what seemed to be the identification card of Adam.

I caught a glimpse of this and saw what it read.

"I am a Catholic. If during an accident you have access to this card and I am in an uncertain situation please look for a priest and request that my last rights be read. God Bless you." 

Below the card there had been Adam's information like his complete name and address, the names of his parents and how to get hold of his legal guardian.

In case my legal guardians are not available please call: Hermione Granger 

I never quite understood what people meant when they would say that their heart sank. But at that moment I had felt like, no I knew that my heart went down with the Arizona (see Pearl Harbor).

"These are their numbers." She pointed to a certain part of the card.

"Good, I'll call the priest." The moment the words left the mouth of the nurse Hermione's knees gave in and instinctively I caught her.

"Oh god." She whispered and shook in my arms.

"Doctor, we're losing him." One of the nurses cried.

And in an instant they rolled in the shock thing that I had seen people use in the television shows Uncle Vernon had watched.

"Clear!" He yelled and he pressed both metal plates on Adam's chest. Adam's body convulsed slightly when the electricity shot through him.

This had gone on from time to time. One minute they were trying to fix his wounds and the next they were shocking him trying to get his heart rate up. Hermione put her arms around herself and rocked back and forth after she had regained the strength to stand on her own.

Ginny who I had completely forgotten about spoke up when the priest had arrived. Hermione looked at him like she was ready to take his life but turned back to concentrate on Adam who was still undergoing some forms of revival.

This was the third time the shocker thing was taken out and the nurse that had spoken to us earlier had requested the doctor to step into the operating room.

"What's he doing in there?" Hermione cried angrily. "Get him out! He'll distract the doctors! Get-Him-Out!"

The priest walked over to Adam's body and made some weird hand movement. I'm not certain but it looked like some form of a cross. He began to recite a prayer as the other doctors worked around him.

"This is just precautionary." The nurse tried to calm Hermione.

"No." She whispered

The priest had recited words that I did not understand, phrases that I never heard and the doctor as well as the rest of the nurses spoke a few things that my brain could comprehend.

"In the name of the father," Recited the priest.

"One! Two!" The nurses backed away from Adam.

"And of the son," He was sprinkling some form of water over Adam's body.

"Three!" The doctor bent forward.

"And of the holy Ghost," The priest looked back at the black book he had brought in.

"Clear!" The doctor once again placed metal plates over Adam's chest, this time he did not react.

"Amen." The priest bowed his head.

"Call it." The nurse looked at her wrist.

Those last words, I knew what they meant.

An eerie sound of constant whining was coming from the machine.

Hermione did not turn away from Adam. The people inside the room began to clean up and the priest

A muffled cry left Ginny's mouth. She threw her arms around Hermione who still hadn't moved from where she was standing. I couldn't move.

Adam, was just proclaimed dead when just minutes ago we were having dinner. I looked down at me wrist watch only to see that it was already nine in the morning. Had time taken that much from us?

For what seemed like hours we stood there frozen.

"Excuse me, your friend is going to be brought to the Bahamas Med. You will be able to retrieve his body a few moments after we are able to get an autopsy."

Hermione looked at the girl and nodded. "Okay."

"I think it would be best if you all went to get refreshed before going to the Med." She offered a smile. "And I'd like to offer my condolences to you, all of you"

"Thank you," Hermione nodded. "For everything." She nodded and bit her lip.

"I don't want to ask any rhetorical questions." Ginny looked up at Hermione.

"Just let me know you're here." She shut her eyes and the first tears for Adam's death trickled down almost too slowly. She shook her head and looked at me. "I think you two should go back to the hotel, you might miss the flight. It's at two."

"We're not leaving." I spoke up and was shocked.

"It will be much easier for me." Hermione looked up at me. "There will be so much to do. Adam's parents are on their way as are mine. I don't think I'll be able to handle this many people."

Just moments ago she could barely speak a word and now she was talking like nothing had happened.

"I don't want you to miss school just because of this."

"Hermione, you're our friend." Ginny shook her head. "We're going to be there for you."

"Be there for me in school, please." Hermione smiled. "I'll be fine. I promise. I refuse to let you guys suffer my consequences."

"Adam was our friend, too." I said.

"No!" She yelled. "No he wasn't. He was your friend because of me. Just go."

What was she saying?

She wasn't making any sense.

All these excuses didn't make any sense.

"Please," She begged. "I don't think I'll be able to handle saying goodbye to all of you, twice." She wrapped her arms around Ginny. "I'll see you when I see you."

"But," I began as she put her arms around me.

"I-will-be-fine." She said simply.

"Gin, can I talk to Hermione first?" Ginny took the hint and walked away. "I am not going to leave you." I put held her arms.

"Harry," She struggled free. "Please, just go. We've caused enough trouble as it is."

"Trouble?"

"Harry, Adam is dead because of what I did!" Hermione yelled. "There I said it, are you happy?"

"That's not," I began.

"Yes it is Harry!" She cried in frustration. "This was my mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake."

"Harry," Hermione shook her head trying to hide her tears from me. "Last night,"

I looked at her patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence.

She looked up at me her eyes filled with tears, and so much pain, "was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Don't say that."

"Harry," She stomped her foot. "Look, I don't care how stubborn you are but after everything you've got to realize that we aren't meant to be together. Regardless if it's written in the stars or in the palm of your hands, or in some prophet that was created, you and I will never be an "us." First it was Cho and then Ron. Someone had to die to make me realize this! Why can't you, Harry? What do I have to do to make you see that what I felt for you was nothing but a simple crush."

"That's a lie and you know it." I said fiercely.

She shut her eyes again. She looked up at me again. "It's over."

"What?"

"Everything," she whispered. "Now I'm even wondering if I'm supposed to be your friend."

"Hermione, you're confused and you're suffering from a loss. You do not know what you're saying."

"Yeah, I don't." That statement calmed me down slightly. "But I know what I'm doing. Go, Harry don't make me say anymore than I want to or I'm going to say something I might regret."

"Do you really regret what happened last night?" I asked referring to the kiss.

She looked at me and her nostrils flared slightly, "More than anything in the world. Goodbye, Harry."

* * *

And that was the last thing she said to me.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

And now as I watch as a clear view of Hogwarts arises over the mountains part of my heart wishes that she were right here and the other wishes I had never met her.

* * *

A/N: There it is! Only a couple of more chapters left and perhaps a sequel. But before anything else please review the story and let me know how I can improve it more to accommodate your taste for fiction. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

God Bless!

17


End file.
